Do You Believe In Magic?
by special-buddy-zip
Summary: A new group of students now attending Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a story based on the Wizardy World of HP. All the characters are made-up. They either all belong to me...or some of those I've known over the years. This is mostly based on an HP RPG Site. The characters are from there._

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

The sound of a light laughter caught the attention of a dark haired boy, dragging his attention away from the worn book in his hands. He had been skimming it for the last couple of hours, not really reading it, just simply skimming it. He heard feathers ruffling and glanced up overhead to see a set of owls take off into the high noon sky. It wasn't very uncommon for owls to be seen outside of their normal

Upon hearing soft chatter to his left, he let out a soft sigh as he shut the book closed. A silent whisper bound the book to be shut for all time until the secret word was spoken. He had seen many of his house mates try to break into his books only to be hexed in return. Oddly enough they never seemed to learn from it.

The sound of something hitting a stone wall caused his head to snap up to see a very tall Slytherin boy holding a girl by the back of the neck. He was forcing her face into the harsh bricks, while whispering something to her. He could catch barely every other word as the boy tried to shove her more into the wall. He let out a sigh, slowly getting to his feet. He knew that it wasn't his true place to step in, but if he didn't do it here shortly, he'd lose his position as Perfect, something he treasured above most other things.

As if the boy sensed him getting close, he turned his head to glance over at him. There was a complete second of fear in the boy's eyes before he recognized who he was. He gave him a smirk before turning his attention back to the girl. It was then that she took action for that short time he had his attention else where. He saw it coming before his house mate did.

He was on the ground in a quick move of her feet. She tossed back her dark mocha hair out of her brown eyes. Eyes that had haunted him since the first day he actually had meet her. That had been a long six almost seven years ago. Back then she had been the quiet one, a pet of one of his house mates even. It wasn't until months after they had broken up, did she seem to come out of the cocoon that was her life and make a name for herself.

Her eyes flickered from the boy lying on the floor over to him. "Mikal," she greeted him, as she shifted her robes back into correct order. The little hassle she had with the other boy had made her robes bunch up against her arms. She slid the sleeves down to cover her wrists and arms. Arms that he knew from experience had scars from her matches with wizards of a dark nature.

"Lexie," he threw out, knowing that it had been a very long time since she had gone by that nickname. It had been a childish nickname given to her by those who had once dared call her a friend. Now, she spent all of her time, working her way to the top of the great Aurors, those destined to be all good and caring. A long time ago, she could have gone either way, toward the side of good or evil. Near the end, she went with the true path, going where she was needed most.

"I see that you're a perfect now," she threw out, quickly blocking a hex thrown on her by the boy. "I see that they haven't learned much have they." She turned her attention to the boy and he let out a gasp of pure horror as he watched his skin go from a creamy white to a dark green with orange spots.

"Bitch…" he hissed at her, as he glared over at Mikal. "Why aren't you doing anything?"

"Excuse me?" she said, flickering her wand at him. "You have no right to say such a word to me." She spun her wand around and he let out a gasp, as he hunched over, clutching his stomach. He hiccuped and slugs slid from his mouth. His eyes grew wide in fear. "You should know better than to say such hurtful words to me."

"Witch…" the boy said between hiccups. His eyes drifted toward Mikal. "You are a traitor!" He flung his wand toward Mikal, intent of hurting him anyway that he could. "You will pay for what you've done."

"_Expelliarmus!_" Lexie snapped, as moved forward. Her spell sent the boy's wand flying. "You have no right to speak, child." She then motioned toward where the boy's wand had fallen. "You think that you have any right to be here waving your wand like so mad muggle. You are highly mistaken." She flicked her wand with precise action at his wand. "_Accio Wand_." The boy let out a gasp as his wand went flying into her hand. She shot him a look before snapping it into two. "Be careful of who you do upset, young Slytherin. Not all of us are as pure of heart as some Gryffindor or anyone else you may come across." She then threw the pieces at the boy. He caught them before turning tail and rushing away, trying to stop himself from hiccupping slugs as he went.

Mikal watched him leave in a ruffle of robes and couldn't help but smile. "They are getting dumber each year," he muttered only to turn to face her, only to find her wand a few inches away from the tip of his nose. He shot her an arched look before raising up his hand to knock her wand aside. "That's enough of childish games, Lexie."

"Who's saying that these are childish games?" she threw back. "I didn't really come here looking to make things better between us, Mikal." She moved closer, tipping up her head to look at him more clearly. "What makes you think that there was or even is anything between us?"

He let out a dark smirk, as he reached out and grabbed onto her wrist. He took note that she did not gasp at all at his action, but then again he had seen her take on a lot of punishment back in the day. He could feel the scars that had healed under his 

fingertips. She had taken a lot of physical and emotional abuse while she was here. She had come a long way, farther than most anyone had ever come. "What makes you think that there is nothing between us, pet?" he asked her in a hushed tone. "Just because your Angel broke and shattered your heart, doesn't mean all of us Slytherins are bad."

"You leave that boy out of this?" she snapped, and he could only smirk as her eyes grew darker. There always had been one constant thing when it came to Alexandria. She had a good control on her temper, but at times, the world just became too much to bear, and she simply lost her temper. For Alexandria Marks, it took her a very long time to get over the betrayal that had happened between her and her once called friends. "You have no right so say anything about anybody, Martin."

"Oh, did I hurt the wee Lexie's feelings?" he teased, as he moved closer. He caught a wiff of roses. A soft smile crossed his face. She always had a very unique smell to her. He could always smell her a few seconds before he could sense her. She had used her anigamous skills to the best of her ability, using the grace of her feline form. "Or did I ruffle the Ravenclaw's feathers too much?"

Her eyes flickered as she took a step back. His eyes drifted down to her hands and he frowned. She had learned how to adapt her skills very well. She hadn't morphed out, or even let her claws come out. She shook her head. "No, you haven't got under my skin yet, Mikal." She shot him one of the very rare Lexie smiles. "You have yet to get under my skin."

"Hmm," he muttered, as he reached out and traced her jaw line. "I'll just have to see about that." He loved the idea of getting her un-nerved. A scared Lexie was much better than a piss-off one. "So Alexandria, you really want to tell me why you came back?"

Her eyes shot up to glance up at him for a complete second. She knew that it was a complete rumor about the school of the real reasons why she had come back. Some say it was to finish off the school term and be done with Hogwarts forever, while others had said it was for a more personal reason. To made amends with old enemies and once beloved friends. "What makes you think that there isn't a good reason why I came back?"

"It's you, pet," he whispered to her, as he ran a hand through his hair. "There has to be a very good reason for you to return." He cocked his head to one side. "Is it to watch out over poor Jaxie? To try to make things better between you and Tabitha, or even get back at Jade and Angel for all that has been done wrong to you."

She shook her head. "Believe what you want, Mikal," she said, as she slowly took a step back away from him. "But I am here for my own doing. Nothing that you can say or do will change my reason for being here."

"Says you." A movement behind her caught his attention. Before he could even alert her to what was coming up behind her, she spun around with her wand in defensive position. "Becareful there, Marksie…"

A blast of light lit up the corridor, causing Mikal to blink before allowing his eyes to adjust only a second before he felt a body collide with the front of his legs. He braced himself to keep from falling. "Who do we have here?" a sultry voice called out from the shadows. Mikal blinked getting his eyes back to normal. He shot a glance down at his feet to see a very stunned Lexie. She had a look of pure hatred on her face. "A Ravie who is not behaving."

Alexandria was on her feet before Mikal could even stop her. He watched her every movement with careful eyes. He half excepted her to lose her complete temper at the sight of the one in front of her. She had ruined a lot when it came to Alexandria's life. Lexie gave out a soft laugh. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I didn't realize that there was sign somewhere saying, 'Snake Lair, do not enter'."

"This are the dungeons, girl," she hissed at her as she took a step forward. "Where else do you expect to find us?"

"Making out in dark corners and making plans with the devil," Alexandria threw out, as she flicked her wand up. "_Lumos_!" Both Slytherins blinked as the corridor was filled with light, lit by a bright floating orange ball above their heads. She had modified the simple 'Lumos' spell. It was then that Mikal noticed the cuts on Alexandria's arms that hadn't been there before. She kept her attention on the raven haired Slytherin beauty in front of her. A lot had gone on between the two of them. For all that had happened between the two of them, countries had started great wars.

"You have no right to be here, half-breed," Jade hissed at her, as she took a step back, crossing her arms over her black corset. She wore her robes loosely, allowing everyone to see the black corset and the short mini skirt she wore underneath. "You should have learned your place many years ago." She let out a soft laugh. "Here, I would have thought Angel made that clear enough for you. You don't belong here."

"And neither do you, Jade," Alexandria hissed back at her. She messed with the small necklace around her neck, a gift from long ago from a very good friend. They had hexed it so that she would always be 'out of trouble'. "What makes you think that you are better than me?"

Jade let out a scoff and rolled her eyes. Eyes at one time, Alexandria had wanted to scoop out with a dull spoon. "Because in simple truths, Marksie…" She then shot a glance over at Mikal and scowled at him. "We all are." She moved close to Alexandria and shot her a smirk. Alexandria tried not cringe her nose at the over use of perfume that fumed off of Jade's skin. "They should never let your kind here."

"And your kind is better?" Alexandria threw back, as she took a step back away from Jade. "I'm sorry, Slythie, but when it comes to who has better class, it's neither of us who come out on top."

"Why you little…." Jade hissed only to have a movement caught her attention. She slowly grinned. "Awe this is just perfect." Alexandria watched out of the corner of her eye, as the figure moved closer. Her hands tightened around her wand as the figure stepped into the light. In all of her years here, there were only a few that she hated. And the one who just stepped into the light was by far one of those.

A slight chill ran down her back as he shot her a glance, a look that she swore that she would not ever want to receive again. He had tormented her dreams for months. She had gone out of her way to make sure that he was never in her life anymore. She had moved on from being the love-struck puppy she had once been when it came to him.

"Hello, Lexie," he whispered causing her to roll her eyes. "What? No kind words for an old…"

"Stop yourself there, Slytherin," Alexandria hissed as she took a step back away from them all. "You all think rather highly of yourselves when you are in your own." She then softly chuckled. "I don't even get you guys anymore. You're all powerful and stupid all at the same time."

"Watch it, Lex…" they all hissed at her, causing her to smirk. "You need to know your place."

She chuckled. "My place?" She then cocked her head to one side. "I guess you're right. I should really know my place by now." She itched the side of her face with her wand hand. "I mean after all, I'm just poor, naïve Alexandria Marks, a half breed who doesn't deserve to be even alive at times."

"That is…" Jade started only to have the small glowing bulb over her head explode. She let out a screech in fear before he muttered a spell and lit the corridor up to reveal just a very stunned Mikal standing before them. "Oh, that …"

"Witch," Mikal offered with a smile. "You have to hand it to her. She did outsmart you."

"Watch it Martin," both Slytherins said as they shot a glance at each other. "You may have a soft spot for the chit, but we do not."

Mikal couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, I know." He then nodded toward their robes. "But you do have to behave somewhat. Wouldn't want you all to go all nuts and turn into a bunch of tree hugging Ravenclaws now would we?" He tipped his head toward Jade. "Just remember, she isn't as naïve as she once was. She has dealt with the likes of you for six odd years now. She has grown much more than the two of you have."

"Bast…." Jade started only to have him shake his head at her. "You need to learn your place, Mikal."

He chuckled as he started to head down the corridor away from the two of them. "Oh, I already know my place." He stopped a second to shoot them a glance. "But I think it is due time for the two of you to learn your places as well." He then took off down the corridor, leaving them alone.

"This year is gonna suck!" Jade screamed. She shot her companion a harsh glare before turning and headed for the Slytherin Common Room. She missed his half hearted smile before he followed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**_CHAPTER TWO_**

The moment he stepped through the great doors, he knew that something wasn't right. He let out a sigh, as first years rushed past him whispering words about cursed students and what not. He shook his head when he heard the word Marks. Leave it to that girl to cause trouble of any kind.

Upon hearing feet rushing toward him, he glanced up to a dark haired figure rushing toward him. He caught the movement of dark robes and a dark haired beauty. He shook his head as he watched her move. He reached out at the last moment and caught her arm. She stopped short and shot him a smile. "Welcome Back, Jax," she greeted him, keeping it to a simple greeting. He didn't actually expect anything else from her.

"Thank you for the greeting, Tabitha," he whispered back to her, as his eyes drifted around them. "How have you been?" It seemed nice to try to have a decent conversation with her. At times she had acted like she was better then the lot of them.

"Busy," she replied with a slight toss of her hair. She looked around, keeping an eye on those around them. She acted at the moment as if she was bored with him, with the slight conversation they were trying to have. "Being a Head Girl is really busy work. You don't have any idea the amount of pressure it puts on you."

"You're right about that," he muttered. He had been pleased as punch when he heard that Lexie had gotten to be Ravenclaw Perfect which meant Tabitha had gotten Head Girl. That part didn't really bug him. He was happy for her. She would do her job very well. His eyes drifted around them and he scowled. "Have you seen our Perfect?" Refering to Lexie. "I haven't seen her all summer. I tend to worry about her. You know how she can be?"

"Lexie?" Tabitha asked, taking a few second to fix the collar of her robes. "No, I have not seen her for a while now." Jax knew that deep down it hurt her to speak of Lexie. A lot had happened between the two of them. It would be a one and a million chance before they would even consider being friends again. Talking maybe, but being anything more than house mates was somewhat out of the question. "Why? Is she in some kind of trouble?"

Jax chuckled softly causing her to shoot him an arched look. "Sorry, Tabs, but this is Lexie we're talking about. When is she not in trouble?"

That got Tabitha to scoff. "Then maybe you want to check the dungeons." She bit down on her bottom lip to keep from saying anything else. "She seems to lurk there more than any of the Slytherins who call that area home." She shook her head. "That girl at times needs to learn her place."

Jax chuckled softly. "Can't say that she never had a dark side, Tabs." He knew that Lexie would show up eventually. She always did. If it wasn't to be the shoulder to lean on, it was to be the one who stood up against the giants. "But then you know how that goes." He had seen Tabitha fight the urge to go to the dark side. It was an ongoing battle that oh so few won and lost. With Lexie the fight was there almost daily, with Tabitha he had no clue on what side she was on anymore. He had lost her friendship a long time ago. He then stopped himself short. "Wait a minute. Her place?" He shot Tabitha a much deserved look. "What do you mean by that?"

"Everyone does, Hunter," Tabitha snapped, causing some students who were talking past them to shoot her a glance. "Don't you ever dare think to make this all about me." She shot him a glance. "You have no idea what I've been through." She then muttered under her breath. "It's nothing." She turned to leave, but he caught her arm forcing her to stop. "Jax, let me go."

"Only after you tell me what you meant by that last comment of yours," he whispered to her, moving closer to her, to keep this conversation between the two of them. "That almost sounded like something Angel would say. Not you."

"How dare you!" Tabitha snapped, her eyes growing darker with pure hatred. "How dare you say that I'm anything like him."

"Why else would you think that you're better than Lexie?" Jax crossed his arms over his chest. "You got to remember, a few years back, when you were just thought to be a muggle-born, who just was super smart with great abilities. So what if Lexie is from a split family. That doesn't make you any better than her."

"Jax, leave it be," Tabitha hissed at him. She didn't want to go in complete detail on why she thought she was better than Lexie. Heck, half the student body was. At best, all Alexandria Marks knew was how to turn things a different color. A mere child could do that. She had been made fun of by so many different people. If only she knew that deep down that she didn't belong. She let out a sigh. "You have no idea how hard it is to be good."

"And sadly, I don't care," Jax muttered. At one time he would have walked through fire for her, but after all that had happened between the two of them, it wasn't the same anymore. He shot her a small smile. He knew that she had unspoken words about Lexie. At the moment he didn't want to hear about all of Lexie's faults. He knew that she had them, they all had them. No body was perfect. He shrugged as he took her in. "Well you take care, Tabitha. I'm gonna go find out where my mischievous friend is."

"You do that," Tabitha called after him, as he slowly started to walk away. "And Hunter, make sure that she does stay out of trouble. I'd hate to see that Perfect Badge be taken away."

"Yeah, that would be the end of the world." Jax rolled his eyes as he took off for the stairs. He had a hunch where he could find her. He just hopped that she wouldn't be in too much trouble. As tempting as hearing Tabitha threaten Lexie's position, he'd rather go see what his kindred spirit was up to.

"Idiot," Tabitha muttered as she took off herself, heading into the Great Hall to give some good lectures to those who needed it. She had a lot of work to do, and putting stress into trying to make things better between her old friends was just a waste of time. She would deal with them later.

He watched them. They looked so cute, trying to be sociable when things were not all that cozy between them. He shook his head, trying not to think too highly on what was going on before him. He knew that most of his housemates thought that the entire Marks/Hunter clan should be taken out back and killed, but that wasn't his style.

His eyes drifted over to where the lovely Tabitha was lecturing some new first years about proper wand storage when a smirk crossed his face. He would always have a soft spot for the dark haired Ravenclaw. She was more of anything that the twit Marks was. His father had been right about her. She hadn't been good for anything. Even if she was a half-blood.

He heard whispers behind him about how Slytherins should be kept on a tight leash. A soft smile crossed over his face, before he took off just to tell them on what kind of leash they should be put on.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

The library was very quiet, a perfect place for anybody to go and remain calm. The librarian looked up as the door slid open and a dark haired beauty came through, humming a simple song, as she dropped the books she had taken out in the return bin.

The librarian shook her head as she watched the dark haired girl made her way back through the door. She had taken out books about were-folk. There had been rumors about there being a few more students in the student body who had the curse of turning once the full moon.

As she was walking out the door, she slammed her shoulder into a being. Not really caring who she hit, she kept on going, only to stop when she heard the word mutt being whispered. She let out a growl as she spun around to face the group behind her. "Is there a problem here?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. They chuckled at her. "What?"

"Mutt…" came the reply. They then giggled as they turned around. "Should have stayed in the pound."

"And you all should have learned some manners," a voice came out from behind them, causing them to jump as they spun around to face a very bored looking perfect. Their eyes took in the badge before the face. They backed away muttering something about half-breeds needing to know their places. "Oh, you just didn't say that."

"I think that they did," the girl behind them muttered, causing them to spin around to face her. She shot them a smirk as she her eyes flashed silver. They let out a gasp, taking a step back toward the girl behind them. "But you know how things get so close to the upcoming moon. I get this uncanning hunger for young meat."

"She wouldn't dare…" the group squeaked all at the same time, turning around to face Alexandria. "You have the power, make her stop."

"She's her own being," Alexandria replied. "I don't dare go against one who's so close to the change."

"You would not allow any of us to get hurt," one of them cried. "That's against the perfect rules. If you did, than you'd lose your perfect spot."

A deep chuckle sounded from the shadows behind them, causing them to gasp as they spun around to take in a tall boy, who looked at place in the shadows. Alexandria smiled before shoot a glance over at the other girl. She shot Alexandria a smile as her eyes flashed golden for a split second, showing off her true 'inner kitten'.

"Calix?" one of the young ones questioned, causing the two girls to shoot a glance in his direction. "You should make her pay for all that she's done." That got Alexandria to smirk, as she moved over toward the other girl's side. "She's betraying what it means to be a perfect. She's talking to…." She then pointed a finger at the other girl. "With Half-Breeds!"

The girl made a move to confront the one young, when Alexandria put a hand on her arm. She shot her a look, only to have Alexandria shake her head no, telling her not to do anything. "Half-Breed?" Calix muttered moving forward. Some of the children in the group moved backwards, away from him. "What is so wrong with being a half-breed?"

"They aren't true bloods…" one of the boys muttered only to have half the group gasp at what he said. "They aren't…"

"Aren't what?" Calix asked, as he crossed his arms over his chest. He had a look of pure boredom on his face, one of his more trademark looks. He shot them an arched look. "Do go on." In the years that Alexandria had known Calix, she knew that he was seeing how far they would dig themselves into their own graves before he acted on it. Even when he was a Slytherin he had been one of the harshest people she had known, but then that had been a long time ago.

"They wouldn't be that stupid," the girl whispered to Alexandria shooting a glance over at her. "They all have to know what he is by now." Akasha had a tiny grudge when it came to students being racist towards half-breed. She loved her bloodline. She saw in fault in it at all. She loved who she was, she craved the upcoming full moon. She loved the fact that she was different from everyone.

"Careful, Irish," Alexandria whispered. She had known Akasha for a while now, ever since she had run into her in the hallway. Where Alexandria was from a not so known Wizardry family, Akasha was from the line of Blacks. She was somewhat related to Jade in that matter. But in truth, being who she was by blood didn't make her any worse of a person. "Just let him have his fun with them."

Irish shot her a wolf-like grin. "Oh I'll let him have fun this time around." Her eyes drifted over to the small group. "But I can't say that I'll behave once I find them alone in the corridors."

"Akasha!" Alexandria hissed, trying not to smile. "You know better."

"Yeah, and so does half the world, but they still mess up…" she muttered. "We all know this." She shot Calix a look before tilting her head. "I kinda am sad that he's matured more in his later days." She had heard rumors of how Calix was in the 'good old' days.

"Matured?" Alexandria replied with a chuckle. "We are still talking about the same 'Wolfie' here right?" At that a loud gasp came from the group causing boy and girls to glance over in their directions. Some of the girls had their faces hidden in very hairy hands. Alexandria shot Akasha a glance before she headed over to Calix's side. "Calix?" She smiled at him. "Are we behaving?"

Calix snorted before shooting a glance over at the girl who at one time he had found annoying but in due time had grown somewhat attached to her quirky ways. "Lexie," he greeted her with a half smile. She had grown so much since he had first laid eyes on her. At times he was proud to be known as one who knew her, and at other times more than annoyed at the same time. "What are you doing here?"

"Keeping them out of trouble," she replied, as she shot a glance over at them. She winced when she was the hair sprouting out of almost every other pore on their faces, neck, and arms. She shot him an arched look before making a gesture toward them. "What is the purpose of this?"

"They think that half-breeds should not be allowed…" he replied. "So I'm making a point that it really is a hassle being one."

"By making them into Cousin It?" she asked, only to stop herself short. She had made a muggle pop cultural reference. Not many of those she was around knew about anything when it came to that. "I mean…"

That got Calix to chuckle. He shot her a smile. "Don't worry about it, Lexie…" He reached out and ruffled the ends of her hair. "I do know some muggle stuff." He shot a glance over at Akasha. "Just cause I am a Greyback doesn't mean my future is set in stone."

She shot him a look before she shook her head and broke into a faint smile. "True…" she replied. She knew that things were not set in stone. She had changed since the last time she had been here. "But that makes life interesting that we don't fit in the mold."

Calix chuckled almost snorted. "Hate to tell you this, Lexie, but you are one of those who broke that there mold."

"That's like the pot calling the kettle black." She shot him a smile. "It's good to see you still are the same old Calix that most of us were at one time scared of."

"Were?" he threw out, before he let out a sigh. "As much as I would love to keep on this lovely conversation, I do need to get onto my head duties." He started to walk past her, only to have Alexandria stop him. "Lex?"

She shot him an arched look before tipping her head to the crowd of children who were crying. "Turn them back…"

"Spoil sport," Calix muttered with a smile as he flicked his wand at them. The moment that they were back to normal, they took off in a scurry of robes. "Should teach them to watch their words for a little bit."

"You can only hope." She then watched as he took his leave. She then turned her attention back to Akasha, the half-breed shot her a smile. "So Irish, how do you think this year is gonna go?"

"Really well," she replied with a smirk, as Alexandria came up to her side. "You wanna go with me and see what the kitchen staff has for a snack? I kinda got this urge for something sweet to eat."

"Sure," Alexandria replied, as she took a hold of the girl's arm. "As long as it's not first years, then we're fine."

"Oh, I promise I won't eat first years." She then chuckled. "Last I heard, it is not nice to feed first years to Fluffy."

"But what is the fun in that…"

"True…" They then headed off toward the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

The weather had turned to rather gloomy, cold, and rainy. The rain drove those not so brave inside the warmth and safety of the castle walls. A figure stood at one of the far window watching those who dared venture outside. One figure below caught their attention. A dark smile crossed their face before they shook their head. He headed toward the door, not even noticing the looks from the first years. He did not care.

The air smelled like rain, as she stepped outside. Her tennis shoes sunk into the mud, as she made her way along the worn path that lead to Hagrid's Hut. It had been abandoned for centuries now. It was magically preserved now, for the new generations to remember the past. Her shoes squeaked on the steps as she slowly made her way up them to push open the heavy thick oak door.

It took her a few seconds to let her eyes adjust. She sneezed a couple of times, as the vast amount of dust that had gathered over the years. She shot a glanced behind her and smiled when she saw her footprints in the layer of dirt. She slowly pulled out her wand and tapped the edge of the desk. She used to remember every day spells that her mother had used to keep her house clean. Now all she had to do was remember them.

She was just about to think of something when the door busted open behind her. Fearing for her life, she reacted without thinking. "Lumos!" she cried out, as she flung her wand toward the person who entered the apartment.

They let out a curse as they moved forward into the hut. "Accio Wand!" was whispered. She let out a gasp as her wand was yanked out of her hand. A dark chuckle sounded them causing her to shiver. She would remember that chuckle anywhere. It had caused nightmares for her for years. "You should be more careful about caring for your wand, Lexie…"

She swore then, using a simple Muggle cuss word. He frowned then as he stepped more into the light. Any other person she would care to see, but not this one. She let out a sigh. "What brings you out to the light, Angel?" she asked him, as she took a step back away him. "I thought you preferred places that were dark and dingy."

That got a dark smile from him. A smile she had treasured once upon a time. He had been one she had thought she would always be safe with. But she knew better now. It didn't matter how you dressed them up, a snake is still a snake no matter the clothing. "I do…" he began as he crossed his arms over his chest. "But then I remember some silly little naïve Ravenclaw who thought that was the place to hang out, no matter how many people told her that she did not belong there."

That got a smile from her face. "Oh, and here I thought you loved making me feel like garbage, O'Conner." She rolled her eyes before taking a long breath and holding out her hand. "Wand, now!"

That got a chuckle from Angel. "What makes you think that I'll just give you back your wand, Lexie?" he sneered. "I remember what you used to do with this"

"Awe come on, you and Jade looked so pretty in your matching pink robes." Alexandria couldn't help but smile at the image that flashed through her mind. "I may not the darkest of the dark arts, but I can do damage all my own." She sniffled then. The dust of the Hut was getting to her, setting off her allergies. "But you also got to remember something simple Angel. I am somewhat known of knowing magic that doesn't require a wand to use."

"Horse-flesh," he muttered. "Not even our professors are able to do that. And they've been around a lot longer than some muggle-brat."

That got her to laugh softly. He shot her an arched look. "You're getting old with age, Angel." She smiled as she shook her head. "Here I would think after all this time, you would be able to keep us apart." She ran a hand through her long hair, glancing at the ends for a few seconds before letting it slip through her fingers. "After all, Tabitha and I are nothing alike."

A wave of anger rushed over Angel's face, and she knew that she had touched a sore spot with him. "You leave her out of this, you…." The door slammed open from behind him, causing a rush of water and wind to blow into the cabin. Dust went flying, causing Alexandria to throw up a hand to protect her eyes. Angel chuckled. "Don't tell me, but it's one of yours to come rescue you. Idiots of the 'we love Lexie' club."

A harsh chuckle sounded behind Angel causing Alexandria to gasp and shake her head no. "What makes you think that I was ever part of that silly club, Angel?" a voice hissed causing him to growl as he turned around to face one of the most hated Slytherins of their time. He shot Angel a smile from his spot against the door frame. There was just enough light behind him to outline his figure. The years have been good on him. "Here I thought that you would do anything for Alexandria."

Angel snorted. "Oh, I did once upon a time." He shot Alexandria a look. "But the little chit has grown ugly over the years." He let out a staged yawn as he ran his hands through his hair. "I have found others who are more worthy of my time."

Alexandria rolled her eyes. It had taken her a very long time to get over Angel, but in the end it had been the best for her. Her eyes drifted over to Takamara and she couldn't help but smile. He still had that cocky look to him. A look at one time, she wanted to wipe away with a simple spell. He shot her a look before turning his attention back onto Angel. "Give her back her wand, Angel."

That got Angel to laugh. "What makes you think that I am going to do that?" He snorted. "You're not Mikal. So you have no false feelings of lust towards her, nor are you Jaxie who wouldn't idiotically die for her."

"Leave my brother out of this," Alexandria hissed causing Angel to turn to look at her with an arched brow. "Oh that's right, you don't know that." She smirked then. "Jaxie and I are siblings."

"That explains a lot…" Angel muttered as he turned to face Taka. "So Riddle, what brings you out here? I know why I am here, but why are you. You have no feelings towards this chit of a girl. You've hated her from the moment you've met her."

Taka let out a yawn. "What makes you think that is the real reason why I am here," Taka scoffed. "I forgot how idiotic you really were."

"You better be able to stand up to those words, Riddle." Angel flicked Lexie's wand at Taka. "Even though you come from a strong family, you are not the strongest of us all."

Anger flashed through Taka's eyes. He reacted before any of them could move. "Expelliarmus!" he snapped. Lexie's wand went flying out of Angel's hand. Alexandria ducked as it went flying from her hand. "I would think that your father would have taught you some manners by now."

"In-breed…" Angel hissed as he pulled his wand out. "You will pay for what you've said." Alexandria moved forward and he flicked his wand at her. "Do not make me quiet you." She stuck her tongue out at him. That got Angel to growl. "You will do as I say." He flicked his wand at Alexandria. "It is time for you to be put in your place."

"Sectumsempra!" Taka shouted before Angel could even mutter a single word. Alexandria watched in horror as her once beloved fell to the floor in pain. Wounds began to appear on his arms and face from the effect of the curse. Taka shot her a look before moving closer to Angel. "Listen here, Angel." His eyes glanced over at Alexandria. "You harm here, and I'll do worse than this."

"Muggle-lover," Angel cried out in pain, as he spun around. "Sectum…"

"Silencio!" Alexandria cried out, reacting before thinking. She winced as Angel fell to the floor. He no longer had a mouth to cry out in pain with. Her eyes drifted over to Taka. "Thank you Mr. Riddle, but I do know how to take care of myself." She slowly got to her feet and brushed off her clothing. "I think it would be best if the lot of us went our own ways now."

"As you wish," Taka replied with a smirk. His eyes drifted down to Angel. "What do we do about boy wonder here?"

"I'll take care of him," Alexandria replied. "It is best for you not to get into any more trouble." Taka nodded before heading toward the door. "Thank you, Taka." He smirked as he headed out into the rain. After she was sure that he was gone, she turned her attention back onto the fallen Slytherin boy beneath her feet. "Now the real question is what am I going to do with you." Angel's eyes grew wide as she stepped closer to him. A quick flick of her wand, sent the door slamming shut and locking behind her, leaving them trapped alone. "I wonder if I can make you scream." A wicked smile crossed her face "I guess we'll jus have to see."


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

The main doors creaked open, causing some of the heads to glance up toward the doors to see three hooded figures venture inside. There were whispers among some of the students as they glanced around at each other. They were not to be crossed. Those who crossed them, tended to vanish during the nights. There had been simple rumors about them for years, about how they were not like every other child who ventured through the great hall doors. There were talks of black magic usage along with cross-breeding.

The two girls giggled about something causing the other two to stop and glance back in their direction. One of them whispered something to the other, causing him to shake his head and shrug. He had no idea what they were jabbering about. It was hard enough to try to understand girls half the time, let alone sisters.

Someone caught one of the girl's attention. Her eyes drifted after a tall dark figure as he moved past them. She bit down on her bottom lip before turning to look at the others with hurt in her eyes. One of the boys came up and wrapped an arm around her. He hugged her, drawing her close. "It'll be okay, Roze," he whispered to her. "He just doesn't see you the same anymore." He bit down on his bottom lip not really knowing what else to truly say. They all had known how hard it had been for both Roze and Mikal when she transferred schools. They had been close. As far as they knew, the only one that had caught Mikal's attention other than Roze was Alexandria, and that alone was a scary thought.

"I should have known that things would be different," she whispered as her eyes went to glance at the others around them. A figure caught her attention. "I thought he'd died."

"Who?" Morgan asked as her eyes headed off in the direction that Roze was looking. She was one of the very few who remembered who had come and gone since their first year. Sadly the number of those who were no longer with us was higher than those who were alive. Give Slytherins enough room to roam and they commit mass genocide. A frown crossed her face for a second when she realized who Roze was talking about. "Oh, him…yeah he's one of those we wish was dead."

That got Roze and the others to softly chuckle. "Now, Now, Morgan, that was not nice," a voice whispered from behind them. Danny and Deacon both let out a slight groan as she ventured forward from the shadows. Roze even crunched her nose at the sight of the dark haired Slytherin in front of her. Of all the Slytherins, she was the one that she had no respect for. Jade shot a glance over at Danny and Deacon. "Hello, boys."

"Jade," they replied, not really making eye contact.

"Awe, and that's the only thing you can say to me in greeting?" she asked them, as she turned to face them. Both Morgan and Roze took in her skimpy little school girl outfit. Even in her school robes, she always seemed to come out looking like that. "I mean, we've been in the same house for almost seven years now. I thought I deserved a better greeting than that from the lot of you."

A harsh chuckle sounded from behind Jade causing her to tense up. She swore softly as she turned around to face one of the most annoying people she had ever met. Lexie, Jax, and Lester combined where not as bad as this idiot. "You're right, Jade-a-kins," he whispered to her, as he moved closer. She shot him an arched look at his outfit. Of all the students who lurked here, he had to be one of the most strangest of them all. Where most guys had a fine masculine figure, he was more on the feminine side. "It would be better to say a hex than rather a simple greeting."

Jade rolled her eyes. "You should take after your cousin," she muttered. "He at least has some brains." That got the Crouches to smirk and chuckle. Jade shot them a look. "You all adore Takamara?"

"Oh yeah," Danny muttered as he rubbed a spot over his eye. "I adore him so much that I want to do a binding spell on him and leave him for the Dementers. His soul is evil enough."

"Now, now Daniel, that is not nice," Jade chimed in. "We all can't go all idiotic when it comes to punishing certain people. Or we'd all end up like…" She stopped herself short. Her eyes drifted over to Kouji. He was so much like Davey it hurt. She had yet to hear from Davey to see if he was even thinking about returning this year. His summer had been a bad one. Both she and Tabitha were waiting for owls from him.

"Like who love?" Kouji asked. "Like your pet, Angel?" It was then that everyone turned to look at him. "Oh that's right, none of you know this." He chuckled then. "Your beloved Angel got his ass tortured by the one he once adored."

"Lex tortured Angel?" both Deacon and Morgan asked. "What she do, turn him pink?"

"That is probably the only magic that girl knows," Jade muttered. "She never got good grades in potions."

"And what makes you think I needed to," a voice called out from behind them. The Crouch boys moved apart to allow a very dirty Alexandria through. She shot them both a quick smile. "Why thank you gentlemen. It's good to see that manners are not something of a lost cause."

"Lex, you're bleeding," Deacon whispered, as he reached out and caught her elbow stopping her from moving past him. Her eyes flew up to glance into his face, as he turned his attention on her wound. "It looks to be caused by a hex of some kind." His eyes captured hers for a few seconds. "What happened?"

"The spell wore off," she replied. Her eyes drifted around the small group and a smile crossed her face. "Roze!" She left Deacon's side in order to give the young Crouch a hug. "It's good to see you." She took in Roze's dark tan. "I see that your summer went well." She then shot her a smile. "I take it that he doesn't know yet."

"And I'd like to keep it that way for a while…" Roze replied. She had been taken back by how Lex reacted to her. She had met her a few times but they never had gotten close. She had heard of Lex through Mikal. "I'm not ready to see him yet."

"This is boring," Kouji remarked, causing the others to turn to face him. "Leave it to a bunch of Slytherins to make something extremely boring."

"Excuse me?" everyone said.

"Don't fight it," he replied with a smirk. "It is the truth. You all are about as boring as watching sap dry." His eyes drifted over the boys. "The only thing I can say is going for the lot of you, is that you look amazing."

"Oh that's not creepy at all," both Roze and Lex said at the same time. They both took a step back away from Kouji and toward the brothers. "Nope not creepy at all."

"You guys are just jealous that he thinks the boys look prettier than you do," Jade hissed causing Alexandria to smirk and shake her head. "Did I say something funny, Marks?"

"Yeah," Deacon replied, causing Jade to shoot him an arched look. "You pretty much said that even Kouji thinks that others are prettier than you."

"I did not say anything of the sort!" Jade hissed as she took a step forward and stopped within inches of Lex's face. "So Marksie, did you turn Angle pink?"

"If I turned him pink," Lex began as she took a step back away from Jade and slammed into one of the Crouch boys. She glanced up at them and shot them a soft apologetic smile. "I'd have to turn you pink as well. Make you all matching."

"You're gonna make all of us, pink?" the Crouches asked. "Pink is so not our color."

That got Alexandria to chuckle. "But Slytherins would look amazing in pink."

"We don't think so…" That got Alexandria to chuckle. She shook her head. She had talked to both Deacon and Morgan a couple of times. She knew them somewhat decent enough to know that they could take the joke of being turned pink. They knew that she would never dare try to attempt it.

"We could always dress in drag and do the hula…" Kouji replied, causing them to glance over at him. "What?" He shrugged. "You all knew that I had a different side to me."

"Different, no…" Alexandria muttered. "Strange and bizarre is more likely." She rolled her eyes. "It is common for a huffepuff to think out side of the box."

"Watch yourself, Marks," Kouji replied with a smirk. "I do not have a love for you like my cousin does."

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Alexandria asked.

"No, but it means you need to learn your place." Kouji moved in a fluid action. Alexandria shoved both Morgan and Roze out of the way, as the spell slipped from his mouth. The girls hit the floor a moment before a loud boom sounded. Alexandria let out a gasp of pain, as she flew back and slammed into Deacon. They both went crashing to the ground. "Cause if you do not, you'll end up dead."

"Okay, he's getting annoying now," Deacon replied, as he started to help Alexandria sit up. She hand went for her wand. "Careful, Lex."

"Always try to be…" Alexandria was just about to get to her feet when she heard a hiss and glanced over to see a cobra not far from her face. She reacted without thinking. She rolled away it, and flicked her wand at it. "Um…" She racked her brain for any spell that would work. She flicked her wand at the snake. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

"Wingardium Leviosa?" Deacon asked her, as he glanced up at the snake floating above their heads. "That's the only spell you could think of?" Alexandria shot him a smile as she shrugged. "Typical Ravenclaw." He flicked his wand at the snake. "Expulso!"

Alexandria ducked her head as the snake blew up. "So floating was bad, but blowing it up was okay?" Deacon shrugged and she shook her head. "Slytherins." She glanced up and froze to see her eyes within inches of the tip of Kouji's wand. "I'm guessing we can't talk about this."

"No, not really," Kouji replied. He flicked his wand at Deacon. "Silencio!" He shot the others a look. "Don't even…" His eyes drifted back to Alexandria. "Right now I have to make someone learn her place."

A scowl crossed Alexandria's face. She was getting tired with the whole idea of being put in her place. "Yes, put her in her place," Jade muttered. "She needs to have a reality check."

"And you don't?" a voice called out from behind Jade. She spun around ready to attack the person behind her. "Expelliarmus!" Jade's wand flew out of her hand, and she gasped. "Kouji. If you were smart you'd leave Alexandria alone."

"Says you, Muggle-lover!" KOuji snapped. He flicked his wand at Roze. "Why don't we see where your loyalties do lie."

"Roze!" both Morgan and Danny cried out as Kouji muttered a spell.

"Avis!" Alexandria cried out, as she lunged to her feet. Kouji muttered a cross spell and the birds flew off. The Slytherins ducked as the flock of birds came rushing toward them. Both Danny and Morgan shot her a look. "Hey, it worked didn't it?"

"Ravenclaw in-breed," Kouji hissed, as he started toward Alexandria only to be stopped by some unseen object. He let out a sigh as he turned to glare at the one behind him. "Please tell me that this is not your way of telling Alexandria that you love her."

That got him to chuckle. "Why don't you just come forth, cousin, and say how much you really do enjoy their company."

"Because I'd rather die than befriend them." Kouji smirked. "So how badly are you willing to save your precious?"

"jade…" Alexandria muttered, as she glanced over at Taka and Kouji. "I'd get your wand if I was you."

"He would not harm me…" she hissed back. "He has more hatred toward you than he does me. Everyone knows that." Jade then ruffled up her hair and shot Alexandria a harsh glare. "It's bad enough that you think that you're better than the rest of us. You had no right to harm Angel."

Danny tapped Alexandria on her shoulder, cutting her off. He shook his head no. Her eyes drifted over to where Morgan was sitting next to Deacon. He looked upset. She would be too if she had just been cursed. The Crouches were known for their vast knowledge of the dark arts on top of charms, hexes, and jinxes. It was murder to go up against one of them, mass murder if you went against them all.

"I'm going to punish them, cousin," Kouji muttered. "You should join in with me. Leaves these halls smelling of terror and death."

"If it's death that you want…" a voice whispered from the shadows behind Roze. "Then it's death that you will get." Roze's face dropped as she slowly turned around. He shot her a smile as he ventured away from the shadows. His eyes drifted over her. "It's good to see you, pet."

"Oh, blah…" Kouji replied as he watched the little meeting between Mikal and Roze. He didn't like either of them. So it wouldn't really matter if they both died. He shot a glance at his cousin before flicking his wand at them both. "Yeah, I like death. It's in my blood." He flicked his wand at them. "Cruicio!"

"No!" both Alexandria and Danny cried out, as they jumped forward to protect their loved ones. Before either one could get close, they were attacked from behind. They hit the ground hard with an oath.

A dark chuckle sounded from behind them. "This is no way to play nice with others…."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_I want to say a quick thanks to everyone who reads this. I know that it doesn't follow the books or even the movies. For those who know these characters rather well, I hope I've made them sound like they really are or were. If not, send me a pm/im to tell me what to fix._

Everyone glanced up at the figure who had spoken. Some groaned while others smirked. "Took you long enough to join in the party," Mikal hissed, through the pain. Roze curled up into his side, to try to make the pain stop. "I know hon. I know."

Alexandria took that moment to move toward his side. She hunched beside them, keeping an eye on the others. "You always had a way of making a grand entrance, D'Eath," she said softly, as she ran a soothing hand along Roze's spine. The poor girl cried out in pain, and Alexandria yanked her hand back away. "Sorry."

"Lex, it's okay…" Morgan whispered to her, as she came over to her side. Her eyes drifted over both Mikal and Roze. She had seen the Cruicio curse been cast upon a whole lot of people in her short life. "They just are in too much pain. Their brains can't react to anything but to cry out in pain."

"And here I thought you all didn't know how to use simple spells like that," Jupiter sneered. "It was beneath you. You all had to do things by the almighty good book."

"Oh, this is just stupid," Jade muttered as she moved to walk past Jupiter only to pause when she spotted a figure behind him. She let out a groan. "Why is it you're always in places where you don't belong?"

That got a smirk from the newcomer. "Now, now, Jadie," a smooth female voice cooed. "You know better than to snip at me." She flicked her wand out. "Accio Wand!" Jade's wand went flying from it's spot on the floor into Jojo's open hand. "You think by now, you'd be able to take better care of your wand, Jade."

"Give it back," Jade hissed, as she lunged forward, only to have Jojo tsk at her. "Give it back, Jojo, or I will make you pay."

"How?" Jojo asked, as she shot Jupiter a smirk. "Are you going to hex us without using your wand? I don't think you know many if any kind of wand-less spells."

"Gah!" Jade screamed as she turned around. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Speak for yourself," Taka said, as he shot Jupiter a glare. "Jupiter." Since they had first crossed paths, the two boys had always clashed. Nothing could be said or done to even attempt to make them friends. He shot Jojo a smile. "Jojo, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"Suck up," Jade hissed. Her eyes drifted over to Kouji. "And here I thought you had more guts than to simply do a few first year spells and then give up."

Kouji smirked. The smile that he gave, was a cruel one. One that would make most first years tremble in fear. "What makes you think that I'm done?" he asked her. "You do not have little faith in me."

"Be careful, Morgan," Alexandria whispered to her, as she gently squeezed Mikal's shoulder, before slowly getting to her feet in one fluid action. She knew that most everyone had their eyes trained on her. They figured that since she wasn't naïve anymore, they had to watch out for her. She had done the unexpected by attacking Angel.

"Same to yourself, Marks," Morgan muttered to her. She watched her move. She had been surprised when she had returned back to school. Gone was the young, child-like gil who had wild dreams and desires, only to be replaced with a stunning young woman who dreams and desires had matured as she had. She had surprised a lot of people, even professors.

"She needed that," Mikal hissed, causing Morgan to shot a glance over at him. "She's a lot stronger than we ever thought. She's changed…" He hissed through a rush of pain. "I hate Slytherins."

"You are one," Roze whispered causing him to smirk. "I think you may have hurt your head."

"Not the first time," Mikal muttered. "Nor will it be my last."

Jade shot Jojo a harsh glare. "Wand…" she barked at her. "Give me back my wand."

"Oh, give it up, Jade," Jojo replied with a yawn. "You should know by now that you can't get everything that you want." She shot Alexandria a look and then smiled. "It's good to see that some people have actually grown up. They're not acting like some idiot child."

"Hey!" both Taka, Jade, and Kouji said at the same time. "Watch it JoJo."

Jojo simply chuckled. "Why?" She tossed her hair back over her shoulder. "Why should I have to watch my tongue? I know my place." Her eyes drifted over to Kouji and Alexandria. The moment she felt Jojo's eyes on her, Alexandria stopped. She shot the Slytherin girl an arched look, before taking a step back, and crossing her arms over her chest. "Unlike some other people."

Kouji let out a sigh, as he ran a hand through his hair. "I've had enough of this." He flicked his wand at Alexandria. "Who told you that you could move?"

"Don't you even dare think it, Kouji…" Alexandria warned. He moved in a flurry of movement. Alexandria flickered her wand at herself in order to protect herself. But she wasn't the only one to scream the spell. "Protego!" 

The moment Kouji's spell slammed into the barrier she felt it. She gritted her teeth as the force, She shook her head slowly. Her eyes glanced over at Roze, Mikal, and even Deacon. All victims in this on going battle. This had to end. They had no right to harm innocents. Angel wasn't an innocent. She clutched her wand in her hand as she shot Mikal a small smile of thanks. He had tried to help her out as much as he possibly could. She knew that deep down, he had somewhat feelings for her. How strong they were, she didn't know. Maybe it was the fact, that she had always been drawn to those who were bad for her.

"You are betraying your bloodline!" Kouji snapped at Mikal. "Do not cross me again." He flicked his wand at Mikal.

"Oh, I'm tired of this," Alexandria hissed, as she shrugged off the remaining shivers of the spell. She shot Taka a soft smile. "I'm sorry, but your cousin has to be put in his place."

"And a slip of a girl like you can do that?" Jade asked. Deep down she knew that Alexandria had a dark enough streak to her, to make some of the students who were Death Eaters look like Fluffy Easter Bunnies high on sugar. Jade then chuckled. "Turn him pink."

"I remember a time where you thought that was cute," Alexandria hissed back at her. She kept her eyes focused on Kouji. "Put right now, this isn't between you and me, Jade. I will deal with you later."

Jade rolled her eyes at Alexandria. "Whatever you say, Muggle…" she muttered, before shooting a glance over at Kouji. She bowed to him as she moved away from Alexandria. "She's all yours. Make her suffer."

A crooked smile crossed Kouji's face. It could almost resemble one given out by either Calix or Takamara. Alexandria let out a soft sigh, as she rubbed a sore spot above her eye. "My pleasure…" he replied, as he took a step forward. The moment that both Danny and Taka moved forward to stop him, he flicked out his wand at them, and whispered a single spell to keep them in their tracks. "Incarcerous!" Both boys were stopped in their tracks, as thick ropes appeared out of thin air to wrap about each of them. "You will not interrupt, cousin. This has to be done."

Upon seeing both Danny and Taka not able to move, Jade broke into a series of chuckles. "Oh shut up, Jade…" Jojo hissed at her as she flicked her wand at her. "Silencio!" Jade shot her a harsh look before taking a step back and crossing her arms over her chest.

""Incarcerous!" The spell echoed through the room followed by some gasps. Jojo was sure that Lexie could take Kouji on. After all she had taken care of herself around Morfin and some of the other darker Slytherins, including Jade, Armanya, and Angel.

"Oh, going back to first year spells, I see," Alexandria through out at Kouji as she pointed her wand up at herself. She took a deep breath before whispering the spell that she needed to get free. "Incendio!" She tried not to wince as the fire began to eat through the ropes. The moment they dropped to the ground. She shot Kouji a harsh look. "I'm getting bored with this. And the only way I'm sure that you'll ever learn is if you're put in your place." She shot Taka a look. "Sorry." She flicked her wand at Kouji. "Impedimenta!" 

Kouji shot Alexandria a pitiful look as he went to move, only to realize that he was moving slower than he was before. "You…" He raised up his wand to cast his next spell, only to never get the chance to say it.

"Duro!" a voice barked out. Kouji let out a gasp of complete fear, as he slowly began to turn to stone. His eyes searched out the person who had casted the spell, and his face lit up with fear, before he completely turned to stone. "That's better now." Alexandria took a step back away from the person who had come to her rescue. If it had been anyone else, she would have been happy with it. She took in his worn clothes and the evil look across his face. He had something up his sleeve. He shot the others an arched look. "What? No hellos? I'm hurt."

Alexandria shot the others a look. They all looked worn and pissed off. She shot him a smile. "Welcome back, Davey." And with those words, she knew that this school term would never be the same.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Everyone who ever knew David Jones, knew that he was not the one to mess with. He had a darker soul than Takamara, Jupiter, Kouji, and Calix combined. He had harmed Tabitha, Jade, Morgan, and even Alexandria. He had done some horrible things to others who were not even to be named.

David shot a glance over at the Slytherins lying on the floor hurt. He shook his head at the Crouch boys. Both Daniel and Deacon looked so pitiful. Deacon looked rather pissed off, not being able to speak a single word, not being able to defend himself in any way. The Crouch boys were known for their strong knowledge of magic, both kinds, even the forbidden dark magic.

"Pitiful," he muttered as he took in the others. Mikal and Roze. Once upon a time, they would have made a great couple, but now he wasn't so sure. He had seen how Mikal looked at Alexandria. At times there were long, heated glances that were supposed to be between lovers, and other times there were heated glares of pure hatred that were for those who hated each others. He thought it was pitiful for MIkal to be friendly to a pitiful little chit of a girl. There were better fish in the sea to be friends with than Alexandria Marks.

"Oh, shut up, Jones," Morgan hissed at him, causing him to smirk.

"It's good to see that you've grown this summer, Morgie," Davey smirked at her. His eyes drifted over her. He remembered once upon a time, where if anything happened to her, little miss Morgan Frost would go rushing to the safety of her brother's presence. Now she had the backbone to take on anything that came at her. He had a small pit of pride when it came to her, of how much she's grown, of who's she's become.

"And you still haven't," Morgan replied with a hiss. She moved over to check on Roze. "You still are the arrogant little boy you were when you first came here. You haven't changed much over the years, Davey."

"It's David, now!" Davey snapped, causing some of them to jump slightly. "Davey is a child's name. I am no longer a child. I was never a child."

That got Morgan to chuckle. "Oh, yes you are," Morgan replied shooting a glance over at him, as she whispered a spell. Bandages appeared out of thin air, and she began to bandaged up both Mikal and Roze. She shot a glance at the others. Both Daniel and Deacon looked pissed. Jade looked like she didn't know what to do. Kouji and Taka looked beyond pissed, and Jojo just looked bored. "How have you changed?"

"I grow tired of your speaking," Davey replied with a yawn. He flickered his wand at Morgan. "It's time to put you in your place."

"I don't think so," Morgan replied. She flicked her wand at Davey. "You may think you know your spells, your hexes, your little curses, here and there, but you still have to remember who are family is and was. We are known for our vast knowledge of the dark arts. You come from an unknown wizarding family. You don't have the greatest of the background. You are a no body compared to the rest of us. Even Lexie has it better off than you do."

"She's a Muggle-licker!" David yelled, causing some of them to shot him an arched look. "Oh, come on. We all know that once Angel dumped, Muggles were the only thing that she could ever find to love her."

"That is enough, Jones!" Morgan and Daniel hissed at the same time. "You know better than to say anything about Muggles here."

"You're telling me to watch my tongue?" Davey threw back at them. "That's kinda harsh. Kinda a bit like calling the kettle pink isn't it."

That got Alexandria to chuckle. Davey shot her a harsh glare. "Sorry, Davey, but I think the term is better known as the pot calling the kettle black, not pink." Davey reacted without any emotion. One moment, he was standing there before them, and the next moment, he had his wand out, and Alexandria was flying back across the room. She hit her head hard, as she slammed hard into the floor. "Okay, now that hurt." She let out a gasp, as she began to slip into the world of darkness. "Sha…"

"Lex…" both Mikal and Roze said at the same time, as they watched her faint away. Roze's eyes shot straight up to Davey. They were wide as saucers. Where as her siblings knew a lot of magic as of charms and hexes, Roze had gone along the side of healing magic. She wasn't strong with the vast knowledge of dark magic. She knew her luck of going up against Davey Jones wasn't in the best of her nature.

"What's the matter, Rozie?" Davey cooed at her, as he came up to stand over her. He took in her wide eyes and the look of fear in their depths. From his past and very limited experience with Muggles, he knew how they reacted to fear. How they got goose bumps up and down their arms. How they trembled in fear. How they shivered and shake. How their eyes grew as wide as saucers. It was fun torturing them to wear they wanted to die from just fear alone. "Don't think you can take me on?" He took a step back away from her and the others, and opened his arms wide. "How about I give you a practice try?"

"A practice try?" Morgan hissed at him. "What is this? Our first charm class?"

"Shut your mouth, girl!" Davey snapped. He threw his wand out at her without even thinking "Silen…"

"_Aguamenti_!" Daniel bellowed, as he lunged to his feet. A rush of water hit Davey. It didn't do much harm to him, rather than soak his clothing. Davey shot Daniel an arched challenging look. "Do not harm her, Jones."

"Watch it, Crouch," Davey chuckled at him. "You don't want to end up like your idiot of a brother." When it came to the Crouch twins, Davey found them rather bothering. At a time, they may have been worthy of trouble, but now, not so much. They had grown somewhat soft over the years. Issues that were close to the heart and close to the family, had made them soft.

"You wouldn't dare…"

"I grow tire of this," Davey replied with a yawn. He flicked his wand at them. "Crucio."

"Daniel!" Roze cried out, as the spell hit him straight in the chest. "No, Danny." Mikal stopped her from lunging forward. "No, let me go. I got to help…"

"You can't…" Mikal hissed through the pain. "We're all not strong enough to face him. He's too strong." His eyes drifted over to where Alexandria laid on the ground not moving. He had thought she would have been able to take him on. But sadly it wasn't the truth. "We're not strong enough. No one is."

"This is bullshit," Taka snapped. He pointed his wand at himself. "Incendio!" The ropes around him dropped away in ashes. He shot Kouji a look and brushed a hand along his forehead. He knew that his cousin deserved what he had gotten coming to him, but that was a harsh punishment. He would deal with all that later, but for right now, he had to deal with the idiot in front of him. The others could let Davey walk over them, but he wasn't one of them. He flicked his wand at Davey. "Crucio!"

Davey didn't even flinch when the spell hit him. He simply let it roll off of him. He arched a brow at Takamara. Another twit who thought he was great once upon a time. It was true that he had grown more powerful in his time away but still he was as annoying as he was back then. Just more careful when it came to matters of the heart among other things. "Is that all you have, Riddle?" Davey threw out at him, as he turned to face him. He knew that the others were pretty much not able to move from here on out. "Cause if that is all you have, than you are no better than a Muggle."

"You better have a spine of steel to back up them weak words, Jonesy," Taka hissed, the words rolling off the tip of his tongue. "I'd hate to have to make you eat them."

That got Davey to chuckle as he took a step back away from Taka. "Give it your best try, Riddle. Or are you just a big fat Joke."

That got Taka's temper to flare just a little bit. Even though he did not like being a Riddle, he still had some pride when it came to his last name. True he wasn't proud of whom his father was, but he had every right to not have his family name made fun of by some no-named boy. He shook his head at the boy. "You like to play around. I like games to. I especially love the one where you torture them until they scream." He took a step toward Davey. "Now the question becomes, would you scream for me, Davey Jones?"

"Why don't we play around and see." He shot the others a harsh look. Morgan had her arms wrapped Daniel, as he fought off the effects of the Crucio curse. Mikal and Roze were curled up next to each other. Tears were rushing down Roze's face. Jade was standing next to Jojo looking at the stoned out Kouji. He then shot Deacon a smirk as he knelt down next to the fainted Alexandria. Out of all of them, his major problems would have been maybe Deacon, Mikal, or Alexandria. Jade was too much of a push over to confront him. He then shot Taka a smirk. "Yes, let's play."

Taka shot him a smirk. "Yes, Davey, let's play."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

"Yes, Davey, let's play." As the words rolled off Takamaru's tongue his wand made a twirling movement forward causing a small blast of light to shoot forth at Davey, who barely pulled a shield charm up to block it. The vibrations of the impact knocked Davey back two steps as the rest of the students in the room felt it roll against their skin. Davey--leaning back on that last step--spun his wand towards Taka sending out dark purple sparks. Takamara waved his wand disappointingly causing the sparks to glide off to the left scorching the ground right in front of Jade.

Jade shot a harsh glance at Takamara. She rolled her eyes at him. "That was childish," Taka muttered as he shot a glance over at Davey. "You and I both know better."

Davey let out a sigh. "Yes, I do know better, but when it comes to you…" he started only to stop himself short. His eyes drifted around to the others around them. Deacon had made his way over to Alexandria's side to check on her. She hadn't even moved since the spell was last used. MIkal was keeping a guard over Rose, while Morgan shot a glance at Danny. They all looked rather upset at the moment.

"Well aren't you all childish," Jojo muttered, causing them to spin around to face her. Out of all of them, she and Jupiter were the ones who hadn't been cursed. "You all should know better than to do these child-like actions."

"Oh, shut up," Taka snapped. He flicked his wand at her. "Don't make me make you and Jupiter into conjoining twins."

"Eww!" Jojo streaked. She yanked out her wand and pointed it at Taka. "Do not even think of it, Riddle." She shot Jupiter a harsh glare. "I'd rather see you all leaches then be stuck to someone like him for the rest of my life."

"We can see to it that you'll be one of those leaches," Davey hissed as he moved forward until he was standing next to Takamara's side. He found interruptions boring and worthy of a horrible powerful hex. "You had no right to interrupt us, child." He flicked his wand at Jojo. She let out a gasp, as she felt her skin began to boil and the boils to pop. She let out a sharp cry of fear, as she fell to the floor. "Just stay there. That is your place, girl."

"Excuse me!" both Roze and Morgan snapped. "Her place?" Danny grabbed onto Morgan's arm to keep her from moving that far from his side. "What did you mean by that, Jones?"

"That a woman's place is to be seen and never heard," Davey replied with a yawn. He shot Takamara a look. "It seems that we won't be able to finish our little fight after all. Pity too, I could have taken you."

Takamara smirked. "Oh, I don't think so," he replied. He flicked his wand at Davey. "What makes you think that this fight is over? Just cause we were interrupted? I think not." He flicked his wand at Davey, sending black sparks at the boy. Davey let out a soft curse as he stumbled back. He brushed at his clothing only to curse again as his hands came back with boils of their own. "See, Jones, I'm not anywhere close to being done with you."

"Brat…" Davey muttered. He flicked his wand at the others around them still standing, knocking them to the floor. "That's better. So we won't be interrupted anymore." He then turned to face Takamara. "So where were we?"

"About to get your ass kicked," Takamara replied with a smirk. He shot a glance over at the others and shook his head. "You will never be anything, Jones. I do admit in the past, I gave you a huge leeway of doubt. You've proven to everyone at times that you've come along way from that childish boy who was a skirt chaser to a now ego-driven psycho-path who needs a serious reality check."

"A reality check?" Davey sneered. "I do not need some simple Muggle fix." He flicked his wand at Takamara. Takamara took the hex straight across the chest and stumbled back with the force of it. He shot Davey an arched look, as he straightened back up. "I have come a long way. Farther than the lot of you have."

"No, Jones, you have not," Takamara said sadly. "You may think that you have, but you still react the same way you did when you first came. You act first before you think. You hex first then ask questions later. That can get you killed if you're not careful."

That got a wicked smile on Davey's face. "So if that is how it is to be, than bring that on." He spun around in a slow circle. "This life I've lived has been somewhat a bore. If it is up to you to end it, then try all you want, Riddle. We all know that it is your bloodline to do horrible things. You can't hide it, like you've tried. You tried to make friends with simple muggles and try to hide the truth that your soul is blacker than mine will ever be."

That got Takamara to chuckle. "Of course it will be," he replied. "I am after all my father's son. I am not really all that ashamed of who my father is/was. He was a very powerful man. I am not ashamed of my last name anymore. It means that I belong to a great bloodline." He then snorted at Jones. "Not like yourself. You come from a line of rapist and muggles if I remember right."

"Shut your tongue, boy!" Jones snapped. He flicked at Takamara. "You will not say anything more about me ever again." He closed his eyes for a brief second before he cast a single spell. "Avada Kedavra!" He watched as the spell leave his wand and head start for Takamara.

"That is ENOUGH!" a loud voice bellowed behind Davey and the others. The spell Davey just casted disappeared in a pop. He let out a growl, as he spun around to face the one who had interrupted the fight only to freeze in the middle of a hex. The woman in front of him arched a brow at him as she tapped her wand against her crossed arms. "Are you sure you want to do that, Jones?"

"Headmistress," Jones muttered, as he dropped his wand hand. "I…"

"What?" she asked, as she moved forward in a fluid of dark ebony robes. Her hair was held high on top of her head, in decorative rows of braids. There was not a strand of hair out of place. She looked amazing for her age. Since the children had arrived, they never had been able to place her exact age. Some people said that she was up there with the ancient wizards and what nots, but others just said she learned quickly and became a mighty Headmistress for the vast knowledge that she knew. "You did not just mean to try the killing curse on young Mr. Riddle here?"

Davey's face turned a shade of white then. He knew better than to lie to her. "It is how it seems, Ma'am," he replied. He knew that he could take her on if he had to.

"You are to see me in my office when we are through with this." She tapped her wand and the sounds of loud pops sounded before beings appeared next to the fallen. The new comers shot a glance up at the Headmistress. "Take them all to the Hospital Wing. They need to be looked at." They then were all gone with a pop, leaving only her, Takamara, and Davey left in the room. "Why is it so hard for the both of you to kill someone?"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

The sound of someone coughing caused her to jerk out of the world of complete darkness. Alexandria jerked straight up in bed with a gasp. Her hands went to her chest. Her mind was still fuzzy about what had happened. She glanced around her and took in the cots and random objects that made up the Hospital Wing. She let out a struggled sigh, before she slid out of bed. The floor was somewhat chilly beneath her bare feet. She shot a glance around for her things only to spot a large pile of wands and coats on an empty cot. She slowly made her way over toward it.

"Ahem," a soft voice called out from behind her. Alexandria reacted without thinking. She grabbed a wand without looking to see who's it was and spun around to face the person behind her. The moment she glanced up her, hand fell straight to her side. "It's good to see you too, Lexie…" she said softly as she moved forward.

"Amethyst!" Alexandria greeted as she rushed forward. The moment she hugged the girl she knew that she was going to pay for that move later. Her ribs screamed out in pain. She quickly threw a face on to cover the look of pain, as she took in Amethyst. She knew that some of the upper years had taken on apprenticeships here at the Hospital Wing, but she did not dare to think of who they were. She had actually hoped to make it a term without having to be back in this place. "How are you?"

"Better than you are," she replied. She then gestured for Alexandria to return back to her bed. "It's for the best. You're still healing. It's only been a few hours since you all were brought in here."

"The others?" Alexandria asked, as she took a moment to gather up her things, including her own wand, replacing the one she had taken. "How are they doing?"

"Some good, some not so good," Amethyst replied. "Is it the truth?" She then let out a sigh. "I was fearful when I heard that they were using the bad curses on each other. Then the lot of you show up, and it's like the battle before the end of the world." She quickly picked at her yellow scarf. "I'm scared of what it means."

"It is a sign that the worse is yet to come," Alexandria replied. She sat down on her cot and shot a glance over. She quickly was on her feet. Amethyst rushed forward and shook her head no. "I can't… I'm sorry."

"He was brought in by someone," Amethyst replied. "I'm not supposed to say who but…"

"It's okay, I already know," Alexandria replied as she felt a presence come up behind her. She slowly turned around to face a very angry looking Tabitha. "Tabi, long time no see. How have you been?"

"Pissed off," Tabitha replied as she took a step forward with her wand drawn. "You had no right to attack him."

"Ha!" Alexandria threw out. "I had every right. What makes everyone here think that they can walk over whoever they damn well choose?"

"Cause they are better than them," Tabitha replied only to realize her mistake a second too late. Alexandria let out a chuckle as she shook her head in disbelief. "Oh, come on, Lexie, you really think that they really do care about you? Some simple minded girl who's only talent is turning things different colors. You will never make it as an Auror or even a wanna-be Death Eater. So why even come back to school at all? You have to know that you're not wanted here?"

Alexandria shot the head girl, her once best friend a glance. At any time in her life, Alexandria would have done anything for her. But now, she didn't even know if she'd stop to have a simple chat with her in the hallway. The young woman in front of her was no longer the young girl she had once known and loved. Gone was the girl that loved and cared for everything only to be replaced by a woman of pure hatred. She tried her best to hide it, but she didn't hid it well enough. "And the truth finally comes out," Alexandria replied as she took a step back, away from Amethyst away from Tabitha. "That you aren't really all that different from your Slytherin lovers."

"How dare you!" Tabitha snapped as she sprang forward, spell on her lips. She had no chance to speak it for she was knocked off her feet from behind. "Damn Muggle-Liker!" She lunged to her feet, spinning around to face the one who had attacked her only to freeze. "Oh…" It was not Jaxie or even Mikal who had attacked her. Tabitha took in the lean figure before her, from her dark, spotless top of the line shoes, to her pressed black robes, to her perfect face and blond hair. "You…? You'd protect a muggle like…"

"Watch your tongue, Tabitha," Samantha said smoothly, as she moved forward. "You of all people should know the proper place for outbursts like the one you just had." She shot a glance around at the occupied beds. "I was afraid of what I had heard upon arriving had been true." Her eyes drifted over to Angel. He had not moved since Alexandria had first seen him. "Nice." Her eyes drifted to Tabitha. "I take it that this is your doing?" Tabitha shook her head no. "No?" Samantha shot an arched look over at Alexandria. "Lexie?" She nodded. "Good, I'm proud of you. You finally stood up against him."

"Samantha!" Tabitha hissed. "You're a bloody head of house. You're not supposed to encourage fights against other students. Not when they are against those in your house."

"And yet here I find you, Tabitha," Samantha started, as she turned to face her, crossing her arms over her chest. "Fighting with your once best friend, who is also a house mate of your own. Where is your loyalty?"

"She does not deserve it!" Tabitha snapped. "She nor any of them belong here."

"And who says that it is right for you to say who comes and who goes?" a voice asked. Samantha's face lit up the moment she heard the tone. She turned her head slightly and took in Deacon. He looked a bit worse for wear, but at least he was standing on his own two feet. He shot Alexandria and Amethyst a heartful smile, as he moved toward Samantha's side. "Where is it written that only certain families can attend here?"

"No where, but…" Tabitha started. Deacon moved to wave her off and she shook her head, bringing up her wand at Alexandria. "At least she should have to suffer all that she made him suffer through."

"Stop…" both Deacon and Samantha said at the same time. Samantha did not go for her wand, and Deacon did not either. "That fight was not between you and them, Tabitha. That fight was long due. Alexandria did right by what she did."

"She tortured one of your house mates! How is that right?"

"Because he tortured her first," Samantha replied. "You think we all were blind to all that happened over the years. Of how you didn't go evil, of how you messed around with Angel behind Alexandria's back. Yes, we know things. You can keep lying to yourself saying that they never happened, but in the end, we all know the truth."

"Ha!" Tabitha snapped. "None of you know the real truth or even want to know it." She shook her head at them. "You all disgrace me. You call yourself Slytherins, but in fact you are no better than a puffer."

"Watch it," Amethyst said. "You're on shaky grounds as it is, Tabitha." She shook her head slowly. She had been on of the very few who had watched her slip from the side of good into the abyss that was known as dark magic. "You know better than to say things like that. You're a head girl now. You have responsibilities that most people don't have."

"Shut up, Puffer!" Tabitha snapped. Amethyst let out a hiss. "You…"

"Oh shut your mouth, Ravenclaw!" a smooth voice snapped. Samantha bit down on her bottom lip to keep from speaking out against the new comer who was coming up toward her. She tucked in her long deep red hair behind an ear. She rubbed an itchy spot on the nape of her neck, as she took them all in. "You all really do need to grow up."

"Says you, Malfoy!" Tabitha snapped. "No one even asked you to join in our lovely conversation. So why don't you just be a dear, and see yourself out of it." The others smirked at her childish comment. "Oh grow up."

"And I would think that you've grown out of throwing tantrums," Voldanita replied with a smirk. "At least by now."

"Oh shut up, Malfoy," Tabitha snapped. "Or so help me. I will…"

"You will what, Ravenclaw?" Voldanita snapped. "Try to put me in my place." She then chuckled. "I would think after all this time you would realize that you can't always have your way. Not everyone is going to allow you to walk over them, like your friends did in the past."

Tabitha reacted without saying a word. A loud pop was heard throughout the Hospital Wing. The scurry of feet could be heard, as the head nurse headed toward them. The sound of a soft muggle curse could be heard slipping from Tabitha's lips. The others shot her an arched look. Tabitha slowly started to get to her feet only to stop the moment she noticed the wand pointed at her face. "You wouldn't dare," she hissed out at the one holding it. "If you attack me again, you'll be kicked out of here faster than you can say a single spell."

"Unlike you, Tabi," Alexandria replied softly, as she took in her once best friend. She hadn't been the one to stun Tabitha. Voldanita had reacted in self defense. She had used a simple first year spell to stun her. "Some people think before they react." She shook her head at her. "You should be past the rage and hatred by now."

That got Tabitha to smirk. "You got a backbone to back up them words, Lexie?" Tabitha snapped. She flicked her wand at her. "Cause last time I checked the only spells that you knew, were simple first year and muggle magican spells. Nothing that could save your ass."

Alexandria shook her head. "You don't want to see what all I know, Tabitha. If I was you, I'd go now while I had the chance."

"No." Tabitha flicked her wand at Alexandria. "You will pay for what you've done." She didn't blink as she pointed her wand at Alexandria. "Cruicio!" She watched as the spell hit Alexandria. Alexandria fell down to her knees, as the pain rushed through her body. She took a deep breath as she glanced up at Tabitha. Tabitha was shocked to see that there were no tears of pain rushing from her eyes. She showed no signs of pain at all. Tabitha smirked as she started forward toward her. "You will know your place, Marks."

"Like you do," Alexandria screamed through the pain. She shot a glance at the others. There was look of concern and compassion along with regret. "Oh, I think I'll take the higher road here."

"Oh…yeah that will be the day," Tabitha replied as she took a step toward her. She backhanded Alexandria hard across the face. Alexandria fell back onto the ground. She held the side of her face, as she gazed up at her. "You will learn your place, one way or the other."

A deep chuckle sounded from behind Tabitha. "Maybe you need to learn your place as well, Tabitha," he whispered to her.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Tabitha couldn't help but roll her eyes at the one who had come up to talk to her. She hadn't at any time care for his company at all since the first time that she had run across him in the dungeons. He had at one time meant to be one of the most. She let out a deep breath as she turned to gaze up at him. "What do you want?" she asked, more like demanded.

He couldn't help but chuckle. At one time, he had been proud of what she was, what she was to become. But now, he didn't feel the same way about her. She had gone away from the side of good toward the side of complete darkness. In her slid from grace, she had burned everyone who had once cared about her. She had isolated herself without even thinking about it. He brushed off his clothing, brushing off the rain from outside. He shot her an arched look. "What do I want?" he asked, as he glanced at the others. "Oh that is simple enough. I am here to put you finally in your place, Tabitha."

That got her to break into a fit of laughter. "I'm sorry, do what?" she asked in a fit of giggles. "No one has ever been able to put me in my place. I am too good with spells and hexes for anyone to even try. They would be dumb to try to go against me."

"Then you can say that I am one of those dumb ones," he replied with a cheeky smile. "After all we know how you deal when it comes to people who are beneath you."

"They…" she pointed to Alexandria. "She is beneath me. She should not be allowed here. She has no place here."

"Says you," he said icy. He shot the others a look. He had been taken back by how Deacon was acting. Being a Crouch, meant he had been raised to be better than the simple folk that lurked the empty, dark corridors of the school, those who only wished that they were from a great wizardry family. He cracked his fingers, shooting a glance over at Voldanita. It had been a long time since he had seen her. "You are slipping away from humanity, Meschelle. Pretty soon your soul will be as dark as the Dark Lord. You will not have any friends around you to come to your rescue."

Tabitha's eyes flashed as her temper flared. "I do not need some helpless twit coming to my rescue!" she snapped. "I never did nor will I ever again. I was able to deal with the problems I faced in the past by myself. I did not go rushing for others to fix my problems like someone else." Her eyes drifted toward Alexandria. "I know where I stand when it comes to my friends."

"Open your eyes, Ravenclaw," he said as his eyes drifted over to Alexandria. "You have no friends. The ones who you used to call friends, are no longer that. They don't want to be burned by you again. They had been there for you, and you simply treated them like crap."

"Says you." Tabitha rolled her eyes and let out a fake yawn. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to take this crap from idiots like you. I know my place. It is not here with the likes of you."

"Of course not," Alexandria threw out. "We all know that your place is right next to Angel's death bed." She watched as the anger flashed in Tabitha's eyes. "You all thought that I didn't see it." She slowly chuckled and shook her head. "I say it, just didn't care enough to want to do anything about it. It's your life to mess up. You both are gone from my life. I'm not going to spend extra energy to make your lives better when you finally do crash and burn."

That got Tabitha to snort. "I'm sorry, but where you saying something." Alexandria shook her head. "Just because there was a past between us, Marks, doesn't mean anything. I have grown to see why everyone dislikes you."

That got Alexandria to chuckle. "Was that supposed to scare me?" she asked her. "Because I hate to tell you this, Tabitha, but nothing you can say or even do will scare me."

"Oh really?" Tabitha threw out, as she turned to face her. "Should we test that theory?"

"I'm going to take a vote on this and vote no," he said, causing Tabitha to growl and shoot him a harsh glare. "Don't even think about trying to attack me, Tabitha. I am not Jax, Mikal, Lester, or even the much loved Davey. You know better than to raise a hand toward me."

"Watch me," Tabitha growled, as she flicked her wand at Alexandria. "Can you react before I hex her?"

"Expelliarmus!" a voice demanded, causing Tabitha's wand to go flying. She let out a growl as she shot the boy an arched look. "You do know better, Tabitha."

"Shut up, Taka!" Tabitha snapped. "Leave it to you to save your muggle-licker lover."

"Watch your words, girl," Taka replied. "You're not the only one who knows magic."

That got her to break out in a fit of laughter again. "Says you! I am smarter than anyone here. No one knows the amount of spells that I know."

Alexandria took a moment to step between them. "Do you really want to test that theory out?" she asked her. "He's killed students before." Her eyes drifted over to Tabitha. "Have you?"

"Get out of my way, Alexandria!" Tabitha snapped. She flicked her wand at Alexandria without thinking. "Evanesco!" She knew the spell would make Alexandria vanish from before their sight. She didn't care what happened to her. All she wanted was for her to be out of sight and sound for the moment.

At the last second, Samantha lunged forward. She wrapped her arms around Alexandria and they were gone from the room with a single pop. Tabitha let out a scream of pure frustration. Taka couldn't help but smile. "Don't you hate it when things don't go the way you want them to?"

"Oh, shut up!" Tabitha then turned to Taka. "or I will make you shut up."

That got him to chuckle as he took a step toward her. He kept his wand down at his side. "Try your best, Ravenclaw. You say that you know your hexes and spells. But Alexandria had a good point. I have killed in the past. Have you?"

Tabitha rolled her eyes. "Just cause I haven't slid to that low, doesn't mean that I am not better than you, Riddle." She then let out a scoff. "I am…"

"Oh shut up!" Taka snapped. He flicked his wand at her. He had grown tired of her words. She was just rambling now. He didn't even think twice about the spell that he used on her. She took it straight to the chest. It caused her to stumble back in fear and in pain. She let out a loud gasp, as her eyes drifted over to him. "You do know better than to take on someone who is way smarter than you, Tabi."

"Muggle…" Tabitha hissed through the pain. She could feel the cuts slowly open and start to bleed. It wasn't enough damage where she would die, but it was enough that it would case her pain. "…liker."

The others shook their heads at the sight before them. They had seen them fight over the years. At times they acted like the children that they once had been, but then again they acted like the young adults they were becoming. They were both from different life styles, but they were almost the same person. The only real thing that was really separating the two of them, was that Takamara had killed many people, where as Tabitha had not.

Taka shook his head, causing his hair to fall into his face. He had seen so many fall from their designated path. He watched as she took a step forward. She showed no remorse in the fact that she almost wiped her once best friend off the face of the earth with a spell. "What's the matter, Tabitha?" he asked her. "Don't like Muggles now? I thought once upon a time you were from a Muggle family?"

"Leave my family out of this!" Tabitha snapped. "My family is better than the all of yours combined."

"Watch it, Tabitha," Deacon hissed. "Just cause you think you have a goddess-like complex doesn't mean you have the right to drag every one of our families into this fight. We did nothing to you."

"Oh shut up, Crouch!" Tabitha snapped as she turned around to face him. "Oh, you have nothing to say. You can't even defend yourself against the likes of David Jones. He's not even from a well to do family like yours. You should know better than to let some sly choir boy liked Davey Jones."

Deacon's eyes flared. "Just cause you are a head girl, Tabitha, does not mean you have the right to talk to me or anyone in that tone."

That got Tabitha to smirk. "I have every right." She crossed her arms over her chest and shot him a glare. "You think that you have a right to talk to me in that tone, Vampire. You have no right to even be in my presence. None of you have that right."

A light chuckle sounded behind Tabitha and she couldn't help but groan. She turned ever so slowly to face the boy behind her. She flicked her wand at him. "Oh, and here I thought you would be nice to me given our past history?" he asked her. She advanced on him without thinking and the soft smirk across his face fell, as he lunged back, brining up his own wand in protection. "I guess not."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It was raining when Samantha and Alexandria appeared in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. Alexandria let out a gasp as she flung herself away from Samantha. "That witch," she hissed as she spun around, half expecting Tabitha to appear behind her. She quickly ran a hand through her hair. "What gives her the right?"

Samantha simply shrugged. She flicked her wand out and two black cloaks appeared out of thin air. She took one for herself and held out the other one to Alexandria. Alexandria shot her a look as she slipped on the one she had been handed. "I don't have any idea what's going through that girl's mind," she said softly as she glanced around, peering through the trees to see what really lurked in the shadows. "But one does have to think that she has gone off the deep end."

At the simple muggle phrase, Alexandria couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, it seems that way," she replied. She pulled up the hood of the cloak to cover her hair to keep it from the rain. She shivered then. "So why did you save me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Samantha tossed back. She shot Alexandria a look. She had watched her transform over the years. She had gone from the very naïve girl that had once been Lexie to the strong young woman who was now in front of her. She had grown to notice how badly her friends were treating her and learned that she could do a lot by herself. "It is not my place to sit aside and let others try to ruin your life."

"Why thank you," Alexandria said softly. She then shivered. "I could have sworn that she had a good head and heart to her. That she hadn't gone that far to the dark side."

"The dark side is hard to resist some times," Samantha replied. "I would know."

"True," Alexandria replied. She slid her hands into her sleeves, looking for her wand. She touched the tip of the hilt with her fingertips and shot a glance around. She knew better than to venture into the forest at night. It was almost a death sentence to be out here at night by yourself. "I'm guessing that being a Riddle and a Slytherin makes it hard to be good at all."

"That is quite true." Samantha fixed the collar of her cloak before she started to move past Alexandria only to stop. She turned to glance back at the trees behind them. "Something is not right here."

"Watch out!" Alexandria cried out as a blur of fur came rushing toward them. She lunged forward and knocked Samantha out of the way. Her head snapped up when she heard her cry out in pain. Her eyes shot up to connect to the golden eyes of the werewolf standing over a now bleeding Samantha. Blood dripped down from its razor sharp teeth. "Oh, nice doggie."

The were-wolf growled at her as it started to move forward. It was only then that she noticed the torn rags hanging off the body. "It's Greyback," Samantha hissed out in pain. "He's turned."

"I see that," Alexandria replied, as she pulled out her wand. She pointed it at there were-wolf in front of her. "I do not want to hurt him."

"He doesn't know what he's doing," Samantha hissed out in pain only to jump when another being jumped out of the trees. "What the…" Samantha went for her wand.

"Don't…" Alexandria cried out, as Calix slammed into her. She fell back onto her back and quickly threw up her arms to block her neck from Calix's razor sharp teeth. She arched her neck back to keep away from his teeth. "Calix, you have to stop…"

"Lexie!" Samantha cried out, as the other were-wolf jumped toward her. She flicked her wand at it, trying to remember a spell that would not physical harm it. She stumbled backwards and fell hard to the ground, losing her wand in the fall. She quickly spun around trying to find it in the dark and only to glance up into a pair of bright orange eyes. "Oh…sha…"

"I'm getting tired of this," Alexandria snapped, as she kicked out at Calix. She slammed her foot hard into his leg, sending him crashing to the ground. She quickly jumped to her feet and grabbed for her wand. Her fingers touched the end of it just as she felt Calix get to his feet. She swung around to face him only to freeze when the tip of her wand smacked into the tip of his nose. "I don't wanna hurt you…"

Calix growled at her as he lunged forward. Alexandria jumped back, trying to avoid his fangs as she went. She tripped over something, someone and landed hard on the ground with an oomph. She watched as Calix shot the other werewolves a look before advancing on her. "It must be my lucky day," she said to herself. She slowly began to sit up only to wince as her arm brushed against the roughness of her cloak. She shot a glance down at it to see that it was bleeding from a somewhat nasty looking wound. "Oh, great."

"Lexie get out of here!" Samantha yelled at her, as she hexed the werewolf advancing on her. It shook its head as it began to fight off the simple hex of pure confusion. "Go now."

"Not without you," Alexandria threw back, as she was attacked from behind. She glanced up into eyes that she would know from anywhere and froze. "It can't be." She had heard rumors that he had been killed off doing some Auror Apprentice work. They said that he would never return back to school. That he was simply gone. She took a deep breath as she glanced up into the eyes that oh so many had fallen for. "Kain?" The weres growled at her as he advanced. "Oh, this can't be good."

Upon hearing the mention of Kain's name, Calix's head shot up. He let out a howl as he lunged forward, away from Alexandria and toward Kain. Alexandria took the moment to move, forcing herself to her feet. She hexed the were wolf off of Samantha and rushed forward to the Slytherin's aid. She helped her to her feet. "Is that who I think it is?" Samantha asked her through the pain. "It can't be."

"I hate to differ with you on this one," Alexandria said, as she tightened her hold on Samantha's arm, keeping the young girl from falling over. "But we both know who that really is and it's not the Tooth Fairy coming to remind us to brush our teeth."

"I'd rather have it be the Tooth Fairy," Samantha whispered. Alexandria yanked her back out of the way of the wolves as they came closer to her. "Got any bright ideas?"

"Yeah, just one." Alexandria tightened her hold on her way. "Try to stay alive."

"Good idea." Both girls jumped back as the wolves lunged for them.

Tabitha's face turned red with anger as she looked into the face of the one who would defy her. If it had been anyone else she would not have even cared. But it was the idiot boy otherwise known to the world as Jax Hunter, the bastard sibling of Alexandria. She rolled her eyes at the thought of them even trying to be together. At the moment she didn't even remember what she saw in him. He was some dumb kid from a stupid family who could draw and maybe do a simple spell. He didn't have Lexie's flare for changing things into different colors, but he had some annoying traits to him.

"You shouldn't be here, Hunter," she threw out, as she ran a hand through her hair. "What will your precious baby sister think if you get hurt? I don't want her to come after me if you end up getting hurt. We all know that she is no match for me."

Jax's eyes flashed as he tapped his wand on his arms. "Yeah," he muttered as he took her in. It had taken him a very long time to get over her. He had at one time thought she was the 'one' for him. Now he was starting to see that he had no chance when it came to her. She wasn't out of his league, but she just wasn't the right 'one' for him. "How about we just leave Lexie out of this."

"Why?" Tabitha snapped. "Afraid that I will offend her in some way, shape, or form?" She then snorted. "Oh, wake up, Jax, and smell the flowers, your sister is destined to die. We all know this. She is the only one who doesn't see the signs."

"Why do I get the feeling that Tabitha is envious of Lexie?" Voldanita asked the others. Deacon simply shrugged, trying to keep his smile unnoticeable. She then shrugged herself. "I find it kind of ironic that she's bitching about others who don't know their place and at the same time she doesn't know her own place."

"True…" Deacon said softly. He heard movement behind him and glanced up to see that Roze had moved from her bed to Mikal's. He shot a glance over at Morgan, Roze, and Danny. They haven't moved since they had been brought here.

"Oh I grow tired of this," Tabitha snapped, causing the others to quickly shot a glance over at them. She flicked her wand at Jax. "Since she was saved, I guess the curse I had reserved for her, is good enough for you." She flicked her wand and said the spell.

"Jax!" Voldanita cried out, as the spell hit him square in the face. He smirked as he took it. He shrugged it off as if nothing had happened. "What the?" She turned to face Deacon. "How?"

"Magic," was the only thing that Deacon said.

"You think I don't know how you'd work," Jax asked Tabitha as he slowly moved back away from her. In truth the spell hurt. The hex he had used on himself to protect himself wasn't the strongest. Alexandria knew better spells and hexes than he did. She had always been there to save him if things got too bad. He knew that Tabitha had wanted Lexie gone from her life, but he had not known how far she would actually go. He shook his head as he took in her angry face. "I had honestly hoped that you were better than this, Tabi."

Her eyes flashed as she flung hexes out at him left and right. "My name is Tabitha!" she snapped. "You do not have any right to even say that name." A dark chuckle sounded from behind her. She reacted without thinking. She spun around and hexed the being behind her only to freeze the moment the spell slipped from her lips. She watched in horror was the spell hit Angel square in the chest. He let out a soft curse as he fell to his knees. The hex started to slice through his bandages. "Angel!" She started toward him only to be stopped by Amethyst. Her eyes flashed as she glared at the Hufflepuff girl. "Let me go." She twisted her arm but she would not let her go. "Let me go, _now!_"

"Leave now," Amethyst said softly. "This is not the place to be throwing around childlike fits and hurting others with spells. This is the place to heal, not to be harmed."

"Oh shut up," Tabitha snapped. She flicked her wand at Amethyst. "I always found you rather boring." She blinked her eyes once before casting the spell. "_Silencio!"_

"Amethyst," Roze cried out, as she watched the young girl attacked. She grabbed for a wand as she lunged forward only to trip and fall hard on the ground in front of Tabitha. She shot the girl's shoes a look before looking up at her. Tabitha had a look of pure annoyance on her face.

"You shouldn't have gotten in the middle of this," Tabitha replied, as she took a few second to brush a loose strand of hair behind an ear. "If you had any smarts you would have."

"You hurt her," Mikal hissed, as he struggled to sit up. He was wand less, but he wasn't going to let her hurt Roze. She had crossed the line when she had attacked Amethyst. He would never live if she had hurt Roze. "And you'll be sorry."

That got Tabitha to chuckle. "Bring it on, Mikal. You have no wand, and you don't know any good muggle magic tricks that could stop me."

A tap caused Tabitha to turn around. Her eyes grew wide as she took in the one behind her. "Oh, I don't think so," Deacon replied as he took a step forward. She watched as his eyes grew darker. "Mikal is right, you have no right to harm any of them."

That got her to chuckle. "Oh, and what are you gonna do?" she asked. "Hex me and tell me to behave like a good little school girl?" She shook her head no. "I don't think you have what it takes to take me on."

"Want to test your luck?" Deacon asked. His eyes went to behind her, where Danny had moved from his spot to help up Roze. She curled up against his chest, as she glanced up at them both and shivered. Deacon knew that they both weren't strong enough to protect themselves from Tabitha and her wraith.

"Yeah, why don't I?" She shot him an evil smirk, as she took a step toward him. "Let's just see how talented you really are."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

Deacon couldn't help but smirk at the Ravenclaw beauty in front of him. "What makes you think that you can take me on?" he asked coldly. He had changed throughout the years. He wasn't the kind and caring Deacon Crouch so many had meet that first day on the train. He had matured, giving up childish games, wishes, and desires. He had ventured toward the dark arts, against almost everyone's wishes. He had seen how badly the dark arts could be, and instead of rushing away from it in fear, he had been drawn to it.

"Because I am better than you," Tabitha hissed as she threw up her hands in disgust. "Why is everyone having a hard time understanding that? I am…"

"A spoil child who needs to be put in her place," Danny hissed, as he struggled to move. Tabitha turned her attention onto the soft spoken one of the Crouch family. Her eyes flared for a moment before a coy smirk crossed her face. When it came to knowing his spells, Daniel wasn't the one to know his spells. He had always kept back when it came to learning the darkest of the spells. He was nothing compared to Deacon.

"Meschelle don't you dare," both Roze and Morgan hissed at the same time. Mikal slid his arms around Roze's waist, keeping her from moving to help Danny. "Let…"

"I grow tired of this…" Tabitha snapped. She glanced up at the ceiling for a few seconds, as if to collect her thoughts or to pull a spell right out of the sky. "You all just need to leave me the …"

"Temper, temper, Ravenclaw," Deacon sneered at her, causing her to turn to face him. "Here I would think a little chit of a girl like you would know better." He then snickered. "Or at leat know by now, what your place is here."

"Bastard, shut up!" Tabitha snapped, as she lunged forward. She came within inches of Deacon's face with the end of her wand. He didn't even flinch at the movement. He shot an arched look at her, before shaking his head and taking a slight step back away from her. "Or I will shut you up myself."

That got a deep chuckle from Deacon. "You will use a first year hex on me?" He rolled his eyes at her, as he threw out his hand in a mock surrender. "Try your best, Ravie."

A crocked smile crashed Tabitha's face. "Oh, I so attend to." She flicked her wand at him and without thinking said a single word. "CRUCIO!" The spell hit Deacon's square in the chest. Both Roze and Morgan cried out in pain, as they watch the spell began to work on Deacon. Cuts sliced deep into his chest, causing his white shirt to turn red from his blood.

Danny caught onto Morgan to keep her from going to Deacon's aid. Morgan let out a growl, only to have Danny drop her arms as she rushed forward, changing as she went. She let out a growl before she busted away from them, answering a howl in the distance. The others watched her go for a moment before Tabitha turned her attention back to Deacon.

Tabitha snickered to Deacon as she moved to stand over him, as he dropped down to his knees. He tried to blink through the pain, but anyone could see that he was suffering. "I thought you knew at least a good protecting hex, Crouch." She then chuckled. "I guess I was wrong."

"Guess again, Meschelle," Deacon hissed as he threw out his wand at Tabitha. Her eyes grew wide, as she stumbled back away from him. "Cunfundo!" The spell hit her and she stumbled back away from him. She glanced around at the others and blinked in pure confusion. "Just because I don't use the worst of the spells doesn't mean that I am not better than you."

Tabitha muttered a single muggle curse as she struggled to get her bearings. Her eyes drifted over to the others that were around her. The one she had really wanted to hurt wasn't there anymore, saved by the blond Slytherin. She sill didn't have any idea what Deacon saw in her. If she was just a good hump, then that was one thing, but Tabitha was pretty sure that she wasn't all that smart when it came to upstairs. "Very clever, Crouch," she hissed as she stumbled, trying to get her bearings. Her fingers tightened around her wand. "I underestimated you."

"You wouldn't be the first one to underestimate me, nor will you be the last." He closed his eyes as he got to his feet. He swayed moment for the lost of blood before his eyes drifted over to glance over at Morgan. Her eyes had become hazy almost glazed over. He knew that she was doing her best to try to keep her temper down, under control. She was one of the few that had a hard time trying to keep the beast inside…when at times all she wanted to do was fight. Alexandria was like that, but Morgan had more to worry about than Alexandria did.

"Do not sound so coy with me," she whispered to him. "I know how you boys work. You do your best to sweet talk the girl so that she gets all glazed eyes and doesn't see the end coming until it happens."

"Kinda like what Angel did to…"

"Stop right there!" Tabitha snapped. "Angel did nothing to that little witch of a girl. She should have known her place. Everyone knew that Angel was too good for her. She was the only one who didn't see it. She was blinded by her naiveness."

"And at one time you had been one of those girls to crush on a boy," Jade said, as she stepped forward. No one had seen her move away from her bed. She looked tired, and worn. She had cuts across her face and most of her bare arms. It would take time before she was back to the face and body that everyone had at one time lusted after. "You had always hoped that he'd come back to you. After he had finished playing around. Been the good little puppy dog and come running home to his master with his tail between his legs."

"Shut up, Lestrange!" Tabitha snapped. She flicked her wand out at jade. "I do not have any issues with you, but if you keep on jabbering about senseless things, I will have to shut your mouth if you don't do it yourself."

"Make me!" Jade snapped. "I want to see how good you are, how far you really are willing to go." She flicked her wand at Tabitha. "How about we turn the tables on you?"

"You would not dare!" Tabitha snapped. Before she could even move, she was bound by thick ropes. "You have no right…" Jade smirked as she came up and took her wand out of her hands. "Give that back."

"No," Jade said softly. She took in the well taken care of wand in her hands. She knew that with a good snap, it would break like kindling under her hands. Then Tabitha would be wand-less and powerless at the same time. She would be almost a Muggle. She shot her an arched look as she took a step back. "What will you do to get it back? Will you beg for it on your hands and knees? What will you do, Tabitha? Cause right now, you are just a simple muggle who knows a lot of spells, but can not use them."

Tabitha's face turned beat red. "I am not a muggle. Alexandria is the muggle. I am not a muggle." She struggled against the ropes. "Give it back to me."

Before Jade could even react, she was hit from behind by a spell. She let out a gasp, as she fell to her knees. Both wands went flying out of her hands. She struggled to get to her feet, only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder. "Don't even think about it," a voice whispered into her ear. She shivered, for she knew who the voice belonged to. She turned her head and glanced over at him. "It's good to see you too, darling." He shot her a hash glare. "Now the question becomes, what will you do to live? Will you beg for your pitiful life?"


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

The sound of hexes and low growls could be heard throughout the forbidden forest. The girls were doing their best to keep the werewolves away from them. They soon found themselves with their backs to some thick trees. "Any ideas?" Samantha threw out at Alexandria, as they did their best to fend off the werewolves.

"Nothing really comes to my mind, sorry," Alexandria threw back at her. Calix lunged forward, knocking her back hard into the trees. She lost her grip on her wand and it flew out of her hands, only to land out of reach by mere inches. She cursed softly, as she struggled to get to her wand. She cried out as she felt teeth sink into the soft skin of her shoulder. Tears began to rush down the side of her face.

"Alexandria!" Samantha screamed, as Akasha launched herself at her. She threw up her wand, trying to hex her. Cuts appeared on her chest only to disappear as her werewolves powers kicked in. "Oh, for…"

"Sammy run!" Alexandria cried out, as she knocked Calix back away from her. "Get your Slytherin behind up and get out of here."

"I can't leave you here alone!" Samantha snapped back, as she slammed an elbow into Akasha, knocking the werewolf back away for her for a few moments. "If I did, that would make me…"

"What a Slytherin!" Alexandria muttered. "Trust me I won't be offended if you acted like one."

"I won't leave you here to die," Samantha yelled over the growls. "I am better than that."

A howl sounded in the distance causing the girls' head to snap in one direction. Alexandria let out a soft swear. "Oh this can't be good," she muttered. Calix turned his head toward the new comer and sniffed the air. His eyes grew darker with rage and he let out a sneer. "Oh, not good at all."

"Is that…"

"Morgan," Alexandria muttered, as she jumped to her feet. Her entire body screamed out in pain. She pushed the pain to the back of her mind, as she moved forward to help Samantha. She took up the Slytherin's arm and helped her slowly to her feet. "Come on, now is our chance."

"We won't make it," Samantha whispered to her, as she slumped against her. "I…"

"I know." Alexandria slid an arm around her waist. "Think you can apparate yourself to someone safe." Samantha shook her head no. "I was afraid of that." She sniffled again. I'm not sure I can do it myself. I haven't used it enough to know just how to use it."

"That's not good." Samantha shut her eyes against the pain. "I wish you …"

"I know." Alexandria took a second to catch her breath. "I so wish I knew how to…"

"Morgan…" a voice whispered, causing the girls to spin around to see Kain change from his wolf form to his human one. He was dressed in worn clothing, clothing that had looked to have been worn for many of days. He had a few scars across his face. "How dare you interrupt! You have no right to be here."

"Shut up, Kain!" Samantha snapped at him, as she struggled against Alexandria's hold of her. "If you upset her, she'll kill us all."

That got Kain to chuckle. "What makes you think that is not the ultimate plan in the end?" Morgan growled as she started forward towards Kain. He threw out a hand at her and snapped his fingers. "You will behave."

That got both Alexandria and Samantha to break out into a fit of laughter. Kain turned to face them, with a harsh look on his face. "Oh, we're sorry," Samantha said between the fit of giggles and the rushing pain. "But is that how all girls are supposed to be like. Behave when someone one snaps their fingers at them."

"Yes," he replied, only to be stopped short by a growl. He frowned as he turned to face a very angry Calix. "Oh, don't even think about it, Greyback."

"Sammy move," Alexandria whispered to her, as she began to usher her away from Kain and the werewolves. "Come on, we got to go. This is not our fight anymore."

"He will kill them all," Samantha said softly. "Including Akasha." Upon hearing her name, Alexandria turned to seek out her friend. The poor girl had little to no control over her werewolf side just yet. She had come a long way, but during a full moon she was lost to the world, only knowing only the urge to run, to mate, and to eat. "You can't just leave her to die."

"And don't attend to," Alexandria replied back. She grabbed onto her fallen wand and glanced over at the others. "Just do me a favor, and keep them busy for a few minutes."

"I'll try," Samantha hissed through the pain. Alexandria caught up her arm as she teetered next to her. She shot her a sympathetic look. "I'm okay. It'll pass." She gently shoved against Alexandria's arm. "Go be the hero and save her. I'll do my part in drawing their attention."

"Don't die," Alexandria whispered to her. "Because we all know, that if you die, Deacon would have my head."

"Very true." Samantha then took a deep breath before rushing away from her side. Alexandria watched her go, drawing both the werewolves attention. Both turned and gave chase at the same time, leaving Kain in their dust.

It was then that Alexandria made her move. She hexed Akasha as she rushed by. She whimpered as she fell to the ground and shot Alexandria a look. "It has to be this way," Alexandria whispered to her, as she hunched down next to her. She placed her hand on her arm and closed her eyes, trying to think of the place she wanted to apparate to. She just had it pictured in her mind when a blood eerie scream fill her eyes. "Samantha!" Her mind drifted to Deacon and she and Akasha disappeared with a loud pop.

Upon hearing Alexandria cry out Samantha's name, Kain smirked as he moved forward. Morgan turned her head toward him, tracking his movements. Her eyes flared and her nose caught the scent of him. She growled as she moved forward toward him, forgetting the chase, leaving it to Calix to finish. "That's right," Kain whispered to her. "Come to me, my pet."

The air was thick in the hospital wing, a moment before Alexandria and a werewolf Akasha apparated in among the others. Alexandria lost her balance as Akasha broke free from her. She lunged forward toward the others. Alexandria reached for her wand only to freeze when she noticed it was gone. She must have left it in the forest.

"Kill it!" Tabitha snapped, as Akasha headed toward her. "Kill it now."

"Don't hurt her," Alexandria cried out, as she flung herself forward. "She's just…"

"Confused," Danny whispered to her, as he moved past her. Akasha shot him a look as he came toward her. "It's okay. You are among friends here. We are not going to hurt you. You're safe here."

"I said kill it!" Tabitha yelled. Alexandria rolled her eyes as she started forward only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see that it had been Deacon who had stopped her. Her face turned white for a second when she realized who she had left behind in the forest. "Oh, no. Sammy." She closed her eyes and apparated in a loud pop.

"Sammy?" Deacon muttered only to swear. He shot a glance around at the others. "Take care of this." Then he was gone in a loud pop.

"Oh sure just leave us here with the crazies," Danny muttered as the werewolf launched herself at him. "Sit…" She ignored him and attacked him. "Darn Dogs." That got a snicker out of Tabitha. "Oh shut up!" He threw out his hand and did what everyone had wanted to do since the first time they saw her. "Silencio!" He smirked as she glared back at him. "That is better."

"Danny, you're bleeding," Roze cried out. She lunged forward, trying to break a hold from Mikal. "Let me go…I need to help him."

"No," Mikal whispered to her. "This is not a battle any of us can win." His eyes drifted over to the werewolf and he smirked. "That's the Black girl."

"Irish?" Roze whispered to him. "I thought she had control of the cravings."

"Apparently not," he whispered to her. They watched as the werewolf turned to look at them. "I'd say no." The wolf then lunged at them and Roze screamed out in fear.


	14. Chapter 14

_Characters are so not mine. Well Alexandria is. Anyone who thinks that she is not mine.. we'll have words out back. Smirks.. Please enjoy._

_**Chapter 14**_

The moment that Alexandria had apparated to the forest she knew that something seriously wasn't right. Her eyes spotted her wand along the remains of a tree. She shot a careful look around as she moved toward it. She just was upon it when she heard a cry. She quickly snatched it up as she turned around only to stop herself short. "Samantha," she whispered before she ran toward the wounded girl. "Sammy!"

"Lexie," she whispered to her, as she fell into her arms. She was covered in cuts and bruises all over her body. "I tried to stop them." She blinked back the tears that were starting to form. "But they were…"

"Shh," Alexandria cooed to her. "It's going to be okay." She tucked back a loose strand of the girl's hair to check out her face. She winced slightly when she noticed the cuts and scratches across her face. "Stay with me." She shook Samantha the moment her eyes started to close. "Sammy, you have to tell me. Did any of them bite you?"

"No…" she whispered. "They wanted to, but they couldn't catch me." She then broke into tears. "I wasn't strong enough to take them on. I'm not good enough to be a Riddle."

"Shh…" Alexandria drew her close and wrapped her cloak around the girl, shedding her from the rain. She rocked her gently. She could feel her shivering under her touch. "It's going to be okay."

A loud pop caused Alexandria to move into action. She held Samantha close to her, protecting her the best that she could, and held out her wand in perfect defensive position. She didn't drop her hand when she saw who it was. Deacon took one look at them all before moving to her side. "What happened?" he demanded. His eyes flared as he glanced around into the shadows. "Where are…"

"Relax Vampire," Alexandria hissed at him. His eyes snapped to her, to see that she was shaking before him. "They are most likely gone by now. Hiding in the shadows."

"They will pay for that they've done." He started to move past Alexandria when she reached out and caught her arm. He snapped at her, as he yanked his arm free of her hold. "Back off, Marks!!"

"I'm only going to remind you this once, Slytherin," she whispered to him, as she shifted her hold on Samantha. Deacon's eyes drifted to the Slytherin beauty. Remorse and compassion flashed there for a brief moment only to be replaced by extreme anger. "That one of them is your dear sister."

"She knows better," Deacon snapped. "She knows not to attack Samantha. She knows that if she does, she's dead to me."

"Deacon, please, think this over," Samantha whispered, causing Alexandria to shot a glance over at him. "How many more have to die?"

"Just two," he replied as he moved past them. He stopped at the edge of the shadows to shot a glance back at Alexandria and Samantha. "Take care of her." Then he was gone.

Samantha rolled her eyes, as she leaned more into Alexandria for support and shook her head. "Boys…" she muttered. "Can't live with them, can't kill them." She sniffled and then shivered. "Take me home please."

"As you wish," Alexandria replied as she closed her eyes for a second before she snapped them open. "You mean your school dorm right?" Samantha shot her a smirk. "I knew that." She wrapped her arms around her, and they disappeared in a pop. She said nothing as she noticed the set of red eyes watching her.

As soon as Alexandria and Samantha had disappeared, the figure moved away from the trees. A soft chuckle sounded behind her ear before she was shoved forward into the light. She let out a hiss as she spun around to face the only boy she ever really did fear. Her eyes flashed a few seconds before she smirked at him in greeting. "Deacon Crouch," she said smoothly. "How have you been?"

"I've been doing alright, Hamilton," he replied back just as smoothly. He shot her a look, taking in her worn shoes and her dirty robes. She had been one of the very few that had taken a lot of effort to keep clean and well manicured. Now she looked like she had come from a long trip and hadn't taken the time to take care of herself. "How have you been doing? I haven't seen a lot of you as of late." In truth he hadn't heard anything about her over the summer. He hadn't really put a lot of faith in it that she would be back this school term.

She shrugged as she moved to tuck her long black hair behind an ear. She had changed her looks since the last time he had seen her. She was somewhat slimmer than before. She wore clothes that weren't as well fitting as she had in the past. Her hair had grown longer over time. "I've been good," she said softly. She then smirked. "Was that your little blond bunny I just seen being taken home by that brat Alexandria?"

Deacon's eyes grew darker. "Watch where you tread on that subject, Lauren," he muttered to her. Everyone knew that when it came to Samantha Riddle he would do anything to protect her. Kill anyone who came across her. Do anything for her. She was his soul mate, the light to his darkness.

A coy smirk crossed her face. "Oh, I'm sorry did I hurt your feelings on that one?" She then chuckled. "I'm sorry, but she is destined to die, just like the rest of them. What you see in her, no one knows or do they really care."

Deacon let out a yawn. "Coming from the girl who's lusting after a boy who will never care about her."

"That was over the line," Lauren snapped. She flung out a hand and smacked Deacon hard across the face, the blow itself would have killed any other mortal, but since Deacon Crouch was no such mortal, it just rattled his brains for a second. "And you of all people know it." She then snorted. "I wasn't the only one pining after someone else."

"True," Deacon muttered. His eyes drifted past Lauren and froze. "How about you deal with your crush and I'll deal with my kin?"

"What?" Lauren asked him only to be knocked down from the back. She let out a shriek, as the wolf form of Kain rushed by her, chasing the werewolf Morgan. "I really do not like dogs."

Deacon watched as Kain slammed Morgan into a tree and his anger flared. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting the creature inside take a hold. His teeth grew longer as his eyes darkened. He then moved forward, moving from shadow to shadow, casting no shadow himself.

"Leave him be," Lauren hissed, as she struggled to get the werewolf off her back. She used her vampire strength and knocked him back, far away from her. She watched as he went flying back about seven or eight yards, before she smirked. She got to her feet and dusted off her clothing. She glanced around then, trying to locate the other two. "I know that you are out there."

A soft growl caught Lauren's attention and she reacted without thinking. She spun around hexing the being behind her without a second thought. She heard a gasp of fear then a deep chuckle. "Is that the best you can do, Hamilton?" a smooth voice asked from the shadows. "I thought in all of your time living, you would know better spells by now. So you wouldn't have to use some simple first year spell on the likes of me."

"Shut up, Isenendia!" Lauren snapped. She had despised the Ravenclaw girl in front of her since she had first sensed her. She had done well to keep her vampiric cravings and abilities hidden from everyone who had known her. To think of it, Lauren wasn't sure that Alexandria had known about her gifts. She shook her head, trying not to think about that annoying Ravenclaw. She never had like Alexandria. She had found her rather annoying the first moment she had come across her. Since then, she had done her best to keep away from her. She didn't need to be tainted by the drama that surrounded that girl like a plague.

That got the vampiress known to the world as Isa or Iccy to chuckle. "Did I hurt your wee feelings?" she asked coldly. She tucked her hair back, as she looked up toward the full moon. "It's a perfect night out, don't you think?"

Lauren avoided answering her question. She didn't want to waste the night talking small talk with an annoying underling like Isa. She shook her head at the girl. "I'm sorry, but I do not have time for your jabbering."

"Excuse me!" Isa snapped. "What makes you think that what I have to say is not important?"

That got Lauren to chuckle. "Cause you are still young," she said icy. Her eyes drifted over her companion. She shook her head as she took in Isa's choice of clothing. Were as normal vampires did stick to certain colors and styles, Isa had taken a different approach to it. She had made it look so easy. She had the look of a dominatrix, dressed in tight pants, and a deep forest green corset. She had her hair up in a fancy hair-do. She had on the right amount of make-up and still had that mistress to the look night. "You don't know the ways yet."

"Don't know the ways!" Isa almost screamed. She rolled her eyes at the thought of how others took her in as. Where with Alexandria and even Jax, her precious Jax, they knew that there was something different about her, but they never pushed her to know what it was. She let out a yawn, as she slipped on the leather jacket she had draped over her arm. She took a moment to do a simple girl action, by flipping up her collar against the cold wind and flicked her long blond hair her shoulder. "I know a lot more than you give me account for, Hamilton."

"Yes, but whooing simple muggle boys really isn't that all hard," Lauren replied with a smirk. "That I'm afraid is not our ways."

"Coming for the girl who lusts after anything that walks," Isa replied only to be knocked back by Lauren. She had moved too fast for even her vampire vision to catch. Isa glanced up at Lauren a moment before she licked her own lips to find a trace of blood there. Another sweep of her tongue told her that she had cut open her lip. She then glared over at Lauren. "I'm not the only one who's forgetting 'our' ways." She spit out a bit of blood to see Lauren shoot an arch brow at her. "Sorry, but I prefer my drinks to be of another source other than my own."

"I never forgot the ways." Lauren moved back away from her. She wasn't in the best of mood to deal with this idiot child. She wanted to go solve the urges of her stomach. She hadn't feed since she had arrived on the grounds a few days ago. She had other things on her mind than finding some innocent first year to drink from.

"I beg to differ," Isa snapped. She then fixed the cuffs of her jacket before her eyes drifted toward the shadows. An eerie smirk crossed her face. "I hate to cut this lovely chat short, but I do have some catching up to do, before the sun comes out to play." She bowed her head toward Lauren. "'Til we meet again, Hamilton." Then she was gone in a whoosh of leather and satin.

"Idiot chit," Lauren hissed as she turned only to come face to face with a very angry looking Kain. She shot him a soft smile. "Just the boy I was looking for."

A crooked smile crossed Kain's face. "Who's to say that I haven't been looking for you, he said softly. He moved into the shadows and Lauren froze when she saw what was in his hand. "So how about it, Lauren. Do I get a hug for old times sake?"

Lauren took a step back, shaking her head as she went. Her eyes automatically went to the shadows, searching for the others, but she found nothing but shadows. He then chuckled. "Hate to break it to you sweetheart." Her eyes flashed back to him. "But we are alone." His smile grew darker as he started toward her. "How about we have that chat now?"

Lauren took a defensive position as Kain advanced on her. She let out a gasp as he grabbed onto her arm, breaking her bones in the process. Her eyes drifted back as the pain rushed through her body. Never in all her life had a mortal dared to strike at her or harm her in any way. They had all been too scared of her. That was everyone but Kain. She tried not to whimper as he forced her down to the ground. "Let me go…" she hissed through the pain.

Kain chuckled then. "I don't think so." He twisted her arm causing her to gasp out in pain. "I want to make you suffer for all that you made me." He then moved his face close to hers. "I'm gonna see what it takes to get you to scream, vampire." He then twisted her elbow almost out of her socket and a cry escaped from Lauren's lips. "Hmm, that's a start. Why don't we see how far you'll go before you beg for mercy."


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15_**

Deacon was on the trail of tracking Morgan when he heard the eerie scream. He paused for a second only to smirk as he moved forward. There were only a few creatures that could scream like that. He didn't have the time nor the desire to care. He had to deal with the moment at hand. He was just about to Morgan when something caused him to pause. A quick look around, told him what was close. The trees all started to wither away and cripple.

A slight shiver ran through his spine then. He took a second to pull the collar of his jacket up. He let out a deep breath and froze when he actually saw it come out as a poof of white vapor in front of him. He closed his eyes for a second before turning around to face what was behind them. They stood there in the shadows, lurking. "You're not supposed to be here," he said softly. "You were supposed to go after the two girls."

An eerie chuckle then sounded before a pop and a dark figure appeared in front of him. "What makes you think I've already thought of that?" she asked coldy. Her eyes glancing up at him. A crooked smile crossed her face before she turned back to the Dementers. She waved a hand at them. "Go on, torment the students." They then were gone. She turned to face Deacon. "You've failed, my lord. She still lives."

Deacon let out a snort. "Do not think that I know that?" he snapped. His eyes flared for a moment before a crooked smirk crossed his face. "I would think that you would have had some hand in all of this. I mean after all you didn't care for her all that much."

She simply shrugged. "She can be annoying at times, but she had her traits." She shivered then and glanced around. "So where is your pet wolf?"

Deacon moved before she could even blink. He had her by the throat. "Do not even think about it, Armanya…" he sneered. He tightened his hold on her throat and lifted her off her feet. She let out a startled gasp, as she struggled to breathe. "Morgan is my doing. I will take care of her however I see fit."

That got a deep chuckle from her. "What makes you think that she can be taken care of?" Her hand went to his hand, forcing him to let her go. She then dropped to her knees. She shot him a harsh glare before getting to her feet, making a simple motion about cleaning off her clothing. "She isn't like you or even your kind." She then chuckled. "I don't really see why you would care for a child like her. She is destined to die like all the rest of them."

"Be careful where you tread, Riddle," Deacon threw out softly, as he took a step back. He had read the prophecy of the great battle which was to decided who could come out in the end, good or evil. It had listed off some names of those who would die in the battle. Both Crouches and Riddles were on that list. "You and I both know where our destinies lie. Where our path ends."

"Mine ends in a shallow grave," she said, as she glanced up at the sky. She missed it being here at the school. She had done her best to try to forget it. It had been years since she had stopped going to classes, and finally just stopped attention all together. It was fine, since everyone seemed to forget her anyway. After all she just was another Riddle. There was always one more coming out of the woodwork to take her place.

"Don't flatter yourself too quickly. You may have a nice cell at Azkaban waiting for you long before that cold shallow grave."

"True." She turned to face him, her eyes darkening. "But then again, you'll be right there with me, My Lord. Cause once they hear that their precious Deacon Crouch is the true upcoming Dark Lord, what do you think that they will do?"

"Celebrate and bow before me." A growl caught their attention. "I think your old flame wants to say hello."

She let out a sigh as she rolled her eyes. "He is still alive!" She shook her head, as she slid her hands into the sleeves of her robe. "It's a shame that no one put him out of his misery already." That got Deacon to chuckle. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and before he could move, he was knocked to the ground. He let out a hiss, as he took in the full grown werewolf on top of him. His teeth lengthened as he fought to get the rather large and rather smelly canine off of him. "Leave him be!" She rushed forward only to be knocked to the ground by an unseen force. "What the…?"

"Should have stayed in school," a voice whispered from the darkness. Deacon swore as he shoved the werewolf off of him. The canine hit a large tree and bounced off of it. It slammed hard into the ground and did not move. Deacon quickly was to his feet, reaching for his wand. The figure moved from the shadows and Deacon swore. "Oh, I'm hurt, Deacon Frost. I thought you'd be happy to see me again."

"I'd be happy to put you in a locker at the bottom of the sea, Davey," Deacon snapped. He despised Davey Jones with a living passion. He had seen what he had done with Morgan. He had used her. He used a lot of everyone to get what he wanted. He was dark, not pure, but still dark. His eyes drifted to the right side of Davey and his temper flared. He lunged forward. "Let her go."

"She's mine now," Davey replied, as he shot a glance down at the were-wolf from of Morgan. She lay next to him, completely unaware of what was being said. He had hexed her good. He had learned over the years how to control the were-wolves. He had made plans to use that against those like Deacon Crouch when the final battle came. To make him weak. To make him pick a side. He shot Deacon a fake smile. "And you can't have her."

"You had no right!" Deacon snapped. "She is innocent in all of this."

"Ha…" Davey chirped. "Innoncent she is not." He reached down and stroked the top of Morgan's head. "I did this to make sure that the sides are even in the end, vampire." He shot a glance over at Armanya. "Should have stayed in school."

"Why?" she asked him with a crooked smile. "They don't teach some of the stuff I know in school."

"Wha…" Davey stopped short when he felt the tiny hairs on his arm start to freeze. He spun around to face a Dementer. "You….would not dare."

"Try us…" She moved closer to Deacon's side. "She is lost to us." She placed a hand on his arm to stop him from moving forward. "You and I both know that." She shot a glance over at Davey. "We have to go before more come. We are not ready to fight them just yet. The time is coming, just not now."

"You are right the time is coming," Deacon replied, as he grabbed onto her arm and allowed her to apparate them both away, leaving Davey alone with the Dementer.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16_**

A group of Second Years jumped and screamed out in fear the moment that Samantha and Alexandria apparated in front of them. Both seventh years rolled their eyes as they slowly moved past them. Samantha stumbled, causing Alexandria to tighten her grip on her. "Excuse us…" Alexandria said softly to the others, while they moved past them.

"Leave it to some Ravenclaws to scream like that," Samantha muttered causing Alexandria to stop short and shoot a glance over in her direction. "Oh, come now. Do you really think a Slytherin would have screamed like that?"

That got Alexandria to chuckle. "Most likely not, but then I know some Slytherins who are…" Alexandria stopped herself short just a mere foot from the door. Something had caught her attention. "Something's not right here."

Then it was Samantha's turn to chuckle. "Everything is not right with you, Lexie." She rolled her eyes as she moved away from the girl. "Why did you not apparate us inside?"

"Well duh, I don't feel this uncanny urge to get myself expelled before the term is over." She shook her head as she followed the blond slytherin inside. Their shoes made a somewhat creepy squeaky noise against the tile floor. Both girls paused a second when they saw that they were alone. "Okay, this isn't creepy." Alexandria turned slowly, reaching for the collar of her jacket. "Where is everyone?"

"Maybe in class," Samantha chirped only to stop herself short. "Wait a minute, if they are doesn't that mean we are tardy." She couldn't help but smirk. "Come on, Marks, lighten up. Where did your great sense humor go?"

"I don't know," Alexandria replied, as she itched the side of her face. "I'm sure it's around here somewhere." She shot a glance over at Samantha. The girl looked about ready to pass out. "Come on, maybe if you can sit down you'll feel better."

"That might work…" Samantha let her take up her arm and they slowly started to head for the Great Hall, for either of them were not allowed in the others common room. It was highly frowned upon even for a Ravenclaw to be found lurking in the dungeons. Alexandria would hate to think what they would do to her if she dared venture into their common room. "We all know what they will do to you if they find us together."

"Ah, Miss Riddle I'm hurt," Alexandria teased. "Here I thought you were coming out with the whole idea of us being a couple."

"LEXIE!" Samantha squeeked only to smirk. "Very funny, Ravenclaw."

"I do try." Alexandria moved ahead of her to push open the doors to the Great Hall. The doors slid open with a loud thud causing both girls to jump. "That's un-nerving." She shot a glance past the slightly open door to see that the Great Hall was almost pitch dark. "Hmm, they got a few lights out in there." She shot Samantha a look. "You sure you don't wanna go somewhere else?"

"Don't be such a baby, Lexie," Samantha muttered as she moved past her. "You're Muggle fears are showing."

"What's wrong with that?" Alexandria asked as she followed her inside. She watched as Samantha flicked her wand around the room, lighting a few random candles. The room looked eerie with no light and no laughing children scattered about it. It was very empty and there was a slight chill to the room. "I don't think I've ever seen it like this."

"I have," Samantha muttered. "They ususually lock it down after an attack on…" She took a moment to sit down on a table closest to her. She took a deep breath as she shivered and tried to breath through the pain. She kept expecting to see Deacon come into the room, and began demanding an explanation for all that she had done. She knew that he still cared for her. But she didn't know about him anymore. They had somewhat grown apart over the last few years.

"…students…" Alexandria muttered. She then pulled her jacket closer. Her feet chattered as she glanced around. She had a very bad feeling for some reason. A feeling that she wasn't going to make it out of here alive. A feeling of pure… A movement in the shadows caught her eye and she moved toward it only to jump back as a Dementer slid out of the shadows. "Sha…"

Samantha's head jerked up the moment she heard Alexandria scream out in fear. Her eyes grew wide as she took in the shape of the dementer standing over the fallen Alexandria. When she had moved back away from it, she had tripped over something and lost her balance. She now was on her back glancing up at it with eyes as wide as saucers. "Lex…"

"Get out of here…" Alexandria whispered to her, only to gasp out in fear, as she felt her entire body turn cold. She felt fear that she never felt before rush at her from every direction. Her brain screamed out in fear and in pain. She tried to keep her wits to herself, as the dementer moved closer to her. She had read about them once upon a time, she had read a few of her history and dark arts assigments. She somewhat knew what would drive it away, but at the moment all she could think about was the fact that she wasn't Tabitha, and would never be. She knew spells, while the only sort of magic that Lexie knew was how to change things into a different color.

"Muggle…" an eerie voice whispered out. "You are to…" Alexandria's eyes rolled into the back of her head as it reached out to touch her. She heard someone screaming out her name but she didn't know who it was.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

Samantha Riddle could not believe what was happening in front of her. One moment Alexandria was doing her best to ward off the Dementers and at the next moment all hell was breaking loose. A few of the first years cried out in fear, and made a mad dash over to her side, hoping that she would protect them from the Dementers.

"Is she…?" one of the girls asked the others, taking a second to peer out from behind the table at the fallen Alexandria. "Is she…"

"No…" Samantha replied. She said it out loud for she had to know for herself. "She's…" She stopped herself short. She had heard rumors of what a Dementer could really do to its 'victim' if given enough time with them. They could go raving mad or even have their soul sucked out of them. As much as she hated Alexandria, she never really wanted her gone. She was a light in the darkness that was the school. Samantha knew that whatever Alexandria's destiny was, it went farther than hers.

A loud crackle sounded not far from her left and she glanced up to see a body come rushing out of thin air. Teeth snapped as it lunged at the Dementer standing over Alexandria. A second later another body appeared and Samantha's jaw dropped. She never would have expected him to come to her rescue after everything that had happened between them.

The Dementer hissed as it threw off the large wolf. It hissed at it as it moved toward the animal. It's shape shifted as the person behind it struggled with their emotions. "Muggle…" the dementer hissed at it, as it moved closer. "Mu…"

"That will be enough," he snapped, as he moved forward. The Dementers simply ignored him. They turned their attention onto the children, who were cuddled together in fear under tables.

That got Samantha to chuckle then. "I see that your bark isn't as good as your bite…" she threw out at him, causing him to glance over in her direction. "What?" She chuckled again as she slowly made her way from her spot. She did her best to hid the pain. He shot her an arched look. "Oh, don't even patronize me, Greyback."

That got him to chuckle. "Wouldn't dare, Riddle…" he threw back at her. A soft howl of pain caught his attention and he turned to see the body of the wolf coming flying in their direction. The body bounced once before shifting back to her true form. Samantha shot Calix an arched look. "What? I didn't drag her with me…she just took off as if she knew that she was in trouble."

"Black…" one of the Dementers hissed, causing them to glance over at them. "Traitor to the…"

"Um, my history's a bit rusty but when did they learn to speak?" Samantha asked, as she watched as Akasha slowly shook off the waves of fear as she slowly got to her feet. Samantha had never gotten the chance of meeting Akasha ever. She knew of her. She was the daughter of one of the most hated Blacks out there. If she had been the offspring of Sirius it may not have been so bad for her. "I didn't realize that you had your own little pet."

"She's not mine…" Calix muttered. He shot a glance over at Alexandria's non-moving body. "She's…."

"Lexie's…of course…." Samantha muttered with a smirk. "Part of the 'We Love Lexie' fan club I suppose."

"Give or take." Calix then smirked. "Even the worst of us at one time were a part of that fan club. Your boy included." That got Samantha to shake her head before she smirked. She knew that it was true. Deacon had been somewhat decent friends when it came to Alexandria. He had talked to her a few times. Whereas most of their house found her irritating and wanted her dead, Deacon thought of her as amusing. "Me included."

"Lexie!" a voice cried out, before a movement caught their attention.

"No…way!" both seventh years said at the same time, as they took in the person who had appeared out of nowhere. She had appeared to be just arriving, with her bags and still dressed in her everyday muggle clothing. Upon seeing Alexandria fallen on the floor, she dropped everything and rushed toward her former house mate's fallen side.

The Dementers stopped in their tracks as if they sensed her. She slowed her pace as she took in the situation. Her hand slid to her jacket pocket where she had her wand tucked away. A cry sounded from her left, and she turned to see a young girl down on her knees. She watched as the girl struggled to keep one form as the Dementer moved toward her. She had no knowledge of this one. "Leave me…" the girl cried out, as she threw up her hands, trying to keep the voices out of her hair.

Isenenia Sarzivsha made her way over to Alexandria's side and hunched down next to her former friend's body. She reached out gently and touched the side of her neck, checking to make sure that she was truly still alive. Her senses told her that she was, she could feel the calling of her blood, may it be weak, but it was still there. "Rise and shine, Lexie…" she whispered to her, as she tapped her wand against her. "Now is not the time for a nap."

"Is that…?" Samantha asked, not really sure what to say.

"Isa…" Calix replied. He then noticed the look in Samantha's eyes. "No that is not Lauren. I think that I can say that Lauren was not part of the Lexie fanclub."

"I didn't think that she was." Samantha then wrapped her arms around her waist only to stop herself short when she felt the pain come rushing through her body. "But i thought that she wasn't coming back. After all that had happened between her and Lester, and her family, she just wasn't going to return. She had found something better."

"It doesn't appear to be that way." He then shook his head. He could remember back to the first time he had meet up with Alexandria. At first glance he had found her rather annoying and destined to die. But over time, he had come to realize that she was destined for more. He had watched as she had gone from that naïve kid that most wanted to feed to 'Fluffy' to someone you wanted to have your back. He then chuckled. "Then again things are not always what they appear to be."

"No they most certainly are not." They both jumped when they heard an ear piercing scream. They both spun around to see a Dementer holding a first year by the throat. "Now that's uncalled for." She shot a glance over at Calix. "Shall we?"

"Yes, it seems right that we shall." Both moved from their spots, wands drawn, ready to take on the situation at hand.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The feel of a hand on her arm, caused her to jerk back from the dark abyss. She slowly blinked her eyes as the world around her spun. She swore softly before closing her eyes. She let her other senses take over. She knew that there was someone sitting next to her on the floor. She could hear screams telling her that the Dementers were still there to be dealt with.

She heard what sounded like Akasha cry out in fear. Her entire body screamed for her to stay still, not to move, but she couldn't just lie there and let her friends get hurt. She was better than that. She forced her body to move, not opening her eyes for the moment. She would let her other senses take over for a second, until she was on her feet.

A hand on her arm, halting her movement caught her attention. Her eyes then snapped opened as she turned to see who it was touching her. Her eyes grew wide as she took in who it was. From the last owl she had gotten from the girl, she wasn't ever going to come back. She had moved on from everyone. She somewhat had thought of herself as better than the rest of them. "Isa?" she mouthed, not really knowing what else to say. This girl at one time had been her best friend, and then she had just disappeared without telling everyone the real reason. That had hurt Alexandria more than she let on.

Isa took in the look of hurt and confusion in Alexandria's eyes. Gone was the look of innocence only to be replaced by the wares of the world. She had heard rumors of what Alexandria had to face mostly by herself. At times she was somewhat shocked that she even wanted to come back to finish school this term. There was so much pain for her within these walls. "Hey, Lexie," she greeted her. "I see that you've been having fun without me."

"Sorry," Alexandria said softly, as she shrugged off Isa's hand and got to her feet. She took a second to let her world stop spinning. "But I can't wait for anyone anymore. The bad things in this world, don't allow time outs." She shot Isa a faint smile. "It's good to see that you came back. We'll have to talk later."

"Touche…much," Isa started only to stop herself short. She bit down on her bottom lip to keep from saying anymore. She never realized that Alexandria took most of the brunt when it came to everyone's problems. She rolled her eyes as she got to her feet, brushing off her clothing as she went. "Whatever, Marks. I thought I'd just…"

"Akasha…" Alexandria cut her off, as she moved away from Isa's side to drop down to her knees beside the fallen girl. "Kiddo, stay with me." She put her hands on her many wounds. Her eyes snapped up to see Samantha and what looked like Calix fighting off the Dementers. She grabbed her wand and threw it out into the air. Isa watched as bandages were conjured without a single word said. She was amazed and shocked at the same time. She never thought of Lexie as the book, learning one. She knew of her wordless use of the color spell, but this was farther advanced than that. She watched as Alexandria turned her full attention to Akasha, doing her best to fix her wounds.

"Lexie…" Akasha whispered to her, through the pain. "I am …"

"Don't you say it, Black…" Alexandria snapped. Her fingers flew fast, as she did her best to bind the wounds. When it came to muggle medical training, she had a little bit of it, but she wasn't as good as those who worked in the hospital wing. She wasn't strong enough to apparate them there, so she'd have to do with what she knew. "You are stronger than that."

"The things I saw…" Akasha whispered causing Alexandria to glance up at her. "Of the things that my father did. Of what I …"

"You are not your father," Alexandria threw out. "You are better than him in so many ways. You and I both know this. Don't let the things of the past, choose your destiny for you. It is your choice in what path you will take."

"Lexie look out!" Akasha cried a moment too late.

Alexandria felt the chill the moment before she spoke. She was throw away from Akasha's side. She slid on the tile floor, losing her grip on her wand. She glanced up at the being standing above her. She swore softly as she took her in. This was one of the few girls she thought and wished would never set foot on school grounds again. "Armanya…" Alexandria greeted through clenched teeth. "I thought you were…"

"Dead?" Armanya threw out. She then chuckled, a dark laugh one that was meant to scare first years into hiding. "No, I'm not dead." She shot a glance over at Samantha and Calix only to frown. "When did they get so brave?" She threw out her wand at them. "They should have learned their place by now." She whispered the spell and watched with a crooked smile, as thick chains surrounded the both of them, dropping them to their knees. The Dementers then started toward them, as they struggled to get out of the chains. "So much better. Can't let me pets suffer."

"Your pets?" Alexandria cried out. "You are the meaning of them on campus?"

"Of course," Armanya replied, as she tapped her wand in the air and conjured up a dark green robe. She slipped it on over her worn muggle clothing. "Who else would control them? Kain? Lauren, or maybe even Morgan?" She shook her head then. "I so don't think so."

"You're one of his followers," Alexandria hissed. "You are setting forth the ultimate battle between good and evil, only stacking it in your favor."

"Duh…" Amarnaya chuckled then. "I forget how much I did enjoy our little talks, Marksie. You were always one to enjoy. You made life interesting." Her eyes then flickered over for a moment to take in Calix. A slight frown crossed her face before she shook her head. "I had always hoped that he would do great things with his abilities. Take on the world, as what he was supposedly destined for. Take up the role of the Dark Lord." She then shrugged. "Seems that it wasn't in his cards after all. He was too pure of heart to be trusted with such an important task after all."

Alexandria couldn't say that she had at one time not seen that happening. The Calix she had first known was darker than anyone else that she knew at the time, even Angel, Jade, or Tabitha. She had heard the rumors whispered in the dark, that he was being groomed to become the next Dark Lord, then something happened and he wasn't destined for that. That was pretty much around the time he switched from being a Slytherin to a Gryffindor. "We all were fooled by that…" she said softly, only to have Armanya laugh at her. "I'm sure you were hurt most, when the one you loved betrayed you and became a Gryffindor."

That got Armanya to shrug as she turned her back to Samantha and Calix. "You would think so, but not really," she started softly. Her eyes drifted to the girl behind Alexandria. She had heard rumors of there being vampires on campus. The girl simply smelled of old age, coming off like dusty books and death. She waved her wand at the vampire, giving her a silent warning not to interfere. Her eyes went to the one that Alexandria had tried to save. "What does this girl mean to you, Lexie-pooh? She is a Black, a half-bred even at that. She's…"

"One of us," Alexandria snapped. "You of all people should know that you are more than your family name." She hated it when others judged others just by their last names. Nothing about their personality or anything like that, but just by their last name only. It was like judging a book by its cover. "Judging others should be beneath you."

"Beneath me, maybe…" she started slowly only to stop short. She should have realized what Lexie was doing. When it came to the girl, she did have some kind of smarts. She somewhat could manipulate people, but she didn't do it as much as a Slytherin did. She had a dark soul, but not dark enough to get into Slytheirn. "But surely not beneath a muggle-lover like yourself, Marksie."

That got Alexnadria to chuckle. Her eyes drifted over to where her wand was. Without it, she was supposed to be helpless, not able to defend herself. Ever since she was little, she was able to use magic without a wand. She kept it mostly hidden from the others around her, for she didn't want any of them to know her secrets. Even her family did not know, nor Angel, Tabitha, Jade, or even Mikal. No one knew, and that's how she wanted it to be.

Armanya then yawned before moving closer to Alexandria. She flicked her wand at her, forcing her down to her knees. "I grow tired of this pointless chat," she hissed at her. Alexandria glanced up to see the tip of her wand within inches of her face. "Why don't we see how good your luck really is." She flicked her wand at Alexandria, choosing the curse moments before speaking it. "Crui…"

"Accio Wand!" Alexandria cried out, as she flung out her wand for her wand. She sprung into action, kicked Armanya's feet out from under her. She lost her hold on her wand and the curse went wild. Alexandria quickly got to her feet, never taking her eyes off of Armanya. She heard a few gasps around her, but she didn't care. It was too late to be worried about anyone knowing.

Armanya chuckled as she took in Alexandria. There was a certain amount of flare to her eyes, a look of pure passion. One she had actually missed seeing in her eyes. "I see that you're moved on from just turning things pink, Marksie…" she hissed at her, as she started to get up, only to be shoved back down. "Oh, so you wanna play it that way."

"This isn't my doing, Riddle…" Alexandria threw back. "You're the one who forced my hand. I will not sit back and let you hurt those I care for."

"Then you just signed your death wish…" Armanya threw out her wand at Alexandria. "Pity, cause it was such a useless life." She then smirked. "How about I end it for you?"

"You can try, but I don't think you'll make it where so many others have failed." A cry of pain caught Alexandria's attention and she turned her head for a second to see the chains tightening on Calix and Samantha. She felt the air crackle a second too late. She turned took the hex straight into the chest. She went flying back, landing hard at their feet.

The seventh years' glanced up to see Armanya simply shake off the invincible force holding her down. "I'm so going to enjoy killing the infamous Alexandria Marks." She then started toward her. "Too bad too, cause I was hoping for a challenge."


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19_

Samantha shot a glance over at Calix. Lexie wasn't moving at all. When it came to some things, Calix had a higher sense of smell than she did. He could smell if she was bleeding or just out cold. Calix took a sniff in the air and shook his head no. She wasn't bleeding on the outside, but he couldn't tell if she had any internal wounds. Healing wasn't his field, it was more of Samantha's field than his.

"Stupid Muggle," Armanya snapped. "You should have learned from the past, that this is no place for you and your flilthy kind. You are a plaque that needs to be wiped clean from this earth."

"And here I thought I was cold…" Samantha muttered only to have Calix chuckle. She shot him a raised look. "Ah, don't you remember once upon a time that you dated her." The frown on his face slowly faded away. "I know that Slytherins are supposed to be dark, but this is way farther down the black abyss than anything we've done."

"We've killed people," Calix replied softly. He slowly was coming to regret doing that. He had nightmares of his victims, of their faces, of their cries of fear and pain before the light vanished from their eyes. "We're about as…"

"No…we're not," Samantha said softly. "True we are from dark families, but we make up our own destinies, not our blood." Samantha had seen so much since she was little. She had seen her father kill without blinking, as if the whole feeling of his victim's pain edged him on, like he loved it, bathed in their pain, their fear, their death. "I am not my father."

A scream caught both of their attentions and they turned to see Armanya had Akasha by the back of her neck. She had blood rushing down the side of her face, staining her clothing in its path. "Does this hurt?" Armanya asked as she twisted Akasha's arm back behind her body. They could see the pain in Irish's face, yet she did not cry out. Tears grew in the corner of her eyes, yet she still did not cry out. Both knew that she was trying to make it so that she didn't give Armanya the pleasure of making her cry out in pain.

"Leave her alone!" Isa snapped, as she moved forward, only to be stopped by the Dementers. She shot them an arched look, as she slid her hand into her jacket pocket for her wand. She was not scared of these mere creatures. She had faced worst things in her time. "You have no right…"

"I have every right!" Armanya threw back at her, as she shoved Akasha away from her. The girl landed hard on her arm, causing her to cry out in pain. That got an evil smirk to Armanya's face. "See..I have every right. A true wizard knows not to cry out when hurt. They know to…"

"Call out for help if needed…" a voice called out to Armanya. Her face dropped as she slowly turned around to take the one standing at the now open doors to the Great Hall. She took in the girl standing there. She had changed a lot since she had last seen her, since their last little spat. She shot a look around the Great Hall before moving from her spot. Her boots made a soft clicking sound on the worn tile, as she moved closer to Armanya. She shot Isa a look before turning her attention back to Armanaya. She had somewhat hoped that Isa would not return. If she had known any better she would not have. Her place was not here anymore. It really hadn't been when she had been here. She was more of a pain than some of the Slytherins.

"Tabitha…" Armanya greeted her. "Sorry I didn't recognize you without your boy-toy Angel." She cracked a smile at her. She had ears when it came to what was going on within the school walls even though she was gone. She had heard about Tabitha and Angel's betrayal to Alexandria. How she changed in a moment of days from the sweet and innocent girl that Armanya knew and somewhat liked to the young woman who had stood up against her. "It's good seeing you again."

"Can't say the same about you, Riddle…" Tabitha barked out. She had almost jumped for joy when she heard that Armanya had left school. She had found her a rather annoying twit of a girl, who though she was better than she actually was. She found her rather shallow. "Here I thought you would have moved on by now."

That got Armanya to chuckle. "And what, leave this great school to the likes of you and your group of betrayers." She shook her head no. "No, I came back to set things in order and set what needs to be done into motion."

"Into motion?" Tabitha shot a glance down at the small trail of blood at her feet. She followed it over to where Akasha lay, curled up in both pain and fear. The Dementers seemed to be taking a liking to her. "What things?"

Tabitha's question got Armanya to chuckle. "It is not my place to say. I was only called here to make life horrible for you all and to upset the balance."

"Balance? What Balance?" Tabitha threw her hands up in the air. "You are not making any sense. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a friend of…"

"The balance of good and evil, idiot," Isa threw out. She shook her head. When she had heard that Lexie had been made perfect, she was happy for her. She wasn't so happy when she had heard that Miss Perfect had gotten Head Girl. She knew that deep down Tabitha would miss-use her powers. She had when she had been a perfect, and a know-it-all. Isa had found her rather boring at times, with her trying to go from good to evil, and not picking what side of the fence she wanted to be one. "Open your eyes…the signs are all around us."

"What?" Tabitha snapped at her. She spun around to face Isa with her wand ready. "I'm sorry, but I do hate it when people interrupt my conversations."

"Oh this won't end good," Calix whispered to Samantha, as they watched Tabitha flick her wand toward Isa. Even though there wasn't a lot known about Isa, they both know that she was older than the both of them combined and most likely more powerful than them all. Even with all that she knew, Tabitha was no match for Isa.


End file.
